A Cursed Life
by Lolabel
Summary: Akito summons Tohru every day until he dies, but fate has something in store for the entire Sohma family. And in 14 days it will be a life or death situation. COMPLETE!
1. Tohru's Fate

(Here's my newest story enjoy! Oh and in continues from where the anime series left off.)  
  
A Cursed Life  
  
Chapter 1- Tohru's Fate

* * *

"She will forget, erase her memory Hatori." Akito spat.  
  
"Akito, calm down, what she said was true and you know it." Hatori said sensibly.  
  
"Huh? You disagree Hatori!" Akito said getting outraged!  
  
"Yes, Akito, you should not be threatened by a girl." Hatori said looking down.  
  
"Fine! You all want the wench to live huh? Well she can keep her memory but everyday, until I die, I would like to see her." Akito said smiling evilly.  
  
"Uh!" Hatori gasped.  
  
"Oh no, I wont beat her. I just want to talk..." Akito said calming down.  
  
Hatori bowed and left the room to goto Shigure's house and talk with him.  
  
"... AHAHA! And then I said... yes... yes I know!" Ayame's voice rang loud and clear through the doorway. Hatori knocked and Shigure welcomed him in happily.  
  
Yuki, Kyo, Ayame, and Tohru were all seated around the table when Hatori came in.  
  
"Hey Aya, look who decided to join us!" Shigure said laughing.  
  
"Hatori!" Ayame said happily, "Come sit down with us!  
  
"I'm here to speak with Tohru and Shigure privately Ayame, that will have to wait. Akito's orders..." Hatori said calmly.  
  
When he said, Akito's orders, everyone quieted and looked solemn even Aya.  
  
"Come my little flower Tohru, Hari wants to talk with us." Shigure said taking Tohru's hand and leading her into Shigure's office where he locked the door behind Hatori.  
  
"Shigure, on Akito's orders, I'm to take her to see Akito everyday until he dies." Hatori said speaking mainly to Shigure.  
  
"Um, excuse me, but please don't make it seem like a big deal, I'll happily come to see Akito. Maybe I can help him..." Tohru said looking down.

* * *

This story takes place in Japan; it's about a girl named Tohru Honda. Tohru has suffered many tragedies, her mother died, her father died, and yet, she still manages to smile. She used to live with her grandfather until he was remodeling his house, during that time she lived in a tent, but only for about a week. She met up with the Sohma family. Yuki Sohma was the most popular boy in her high-school, and Shigure Sohma was a writer. Kyo Sohma was a neglected high-school student. I'm not going to list every Sohma as you should know them... . Anyway, the Sohma's lived with a terrible curse, Tohru doesn't know the extent of this curse, yet... all she knows is that if a cursed Sohma is under a great deal of stress or comes in some sort of physical contact with someone of the opposite gender, (hugging, tripping on someone... etc...) they turn into a zodiac animal. Example: A girl tries to hug Yuki, if they succeed, by some freak chance, he would turn into a rat. After a random period of time they change back, but then they are completely naked. Understand? Okay. Well this story takes place in Tohru's last year of high-school. I hope you enjoy my story...

* * *

Tohru left the room smiling, allowing Shigure and Hatori to have a discussion.  
  
"Miss Honda, what does Akito want?" Yuki asked curiously.  
  
"Yea, tell us." Kyo said eagerly.  
  
"Now, now boys, curiosity killed the cat, and in this case, the cat and the rat!" Ayame said happily.  
  
Both boys glared at him. "No, no, Ayame, it's okay. Akito would just like me to be present with him for a certain time period each day until he dies..." Tohru's voice trailed off.  
  
"That damn Akito wants what!" Kyo yelled standing up.  
  
"Oi, stupid cat, stop pretending like you didn't hear!" Yuki said standing up also, "Miss Honda, what's for dinner tonight, maybe I can pick something from my garden for you?"  
  
"Oh, just some Leek Stew, and Miso Soup, with some Fried Cod and Salmon for Kyo. Oh, Ayame, are you staying also?" Tohru said smiling at him. Yuki's face darkened, he and his brother weren't exactly best friends...  
  
"Ah, yes, sweet Tohru, I think I will stay to taste some of your delicious cooking!" Ayame said dramatically, then again what doesn't he say that's dramatic.  
  
"Okay, let me go make dinner okay? OH! I wonder if Hatori is staying?" Tohru said.  
  
"I'll check dearest Tohru." Aya said smiling at Tohru. Slowly he got up and walked toward Shigure's office.  
  
"Sweet Tohru would like to know if you're staying for dinner, Hari?" Ayame said loudly, making a scene out of it.  
  
"No, Akito will want me back. I'll be going now anyway, goodbye everyone." With that Hatori walked out the door toward the Sohma Estate.  
  
Ayame tossed his hair and began joking around with Shigure, "So, Gure, what kind of pranks have you played on Mii, your editor lately..."  
  
That conversation went on while Tohru cooked, and Kyo practiced and Yuki picked and cleaned some strawberries.  
  
All the time Kyo practiced the only thing he could think of was Kagura and Tohru. He thought about how similar and different the two were.  
  
Yuki stood next to Tohru in the kitchen, and while he cleaned the strawberries he would glance at her every so often, carefully picking out every facial detail, like how smooth her face looked, and how blue her eyes were. He longed to reach out and touch her soft hair, he longed to hold her, but he controlled himself, he didn't want to turn into a zodiac animal right now.  
  
Tohru stared at Yuki for a second, she looked at his lovely purple eyes and almost sighed, she loved Yuki, she loved Kyo, she loved all the Sohma's even Akito. She wondered why Akito requested her to be there everyday until he died, she didn't understand, but anything to help him she'd cooperate with.  
  
"Dinner everyone." Tohru said as she set the table, and put out the food and soup and rice.  
  
Soon everyone was finished, Aya went back to the Estate, Shigure went back into his office, Kyo went to practice and Yuki went upstairs to read. Tohru decided she should be going to sleep, it was a school day tomorrow. So she got ready and was soon asleep.  
  
_At the Estate..._  
  
"She agreed, did she? Well, I have so much to tell and teach her." Akito grinned evilly.

Hatori bowed and walked off to his room. Akito sat and laughed to himself.

* * *

I hope you all like my new story, this will probably end up being my fav story, and my most important one... 


	2. A Choice

(Reviews! I'm so happy, anyway thanks all of you, I wont get discouraged, I'm proud of this story, I'll keep this story up no matter what!)  
  
Chapter 2- A Choice...

* * *

"Aaah, what a lovely day!" Tohru yawned.  
  
Tohru washed up, got dressed and began making breakfast, just some plum onigiri (rice ball).  
  
"Good morning Miss Honda, how are you today?" Yuki said as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning Yuki, I'm fine. I'm just making some breakfast." Tohru answered.  
  
"Yo, Rat Boy, why'd you run away, you don't want to fight?" Kyo said coming into the kitchen.  
  
"It's too early to fight, stupid cat." Yuki answered plainly.  
  
"Yea, so?" Kyo answered angrily.  
  
"Kyo, please sit down, breakfast is ready." Tohru smiled sweetly.  
  
Kyo muttered some more about Yuki being an idiot and sat down. Soon everyone was finished eating and they all started walking toward school together.  
  
"Miss Honda, you've almost graduated high-school. You'll be able to keep your promise to Kyoko. I'm very proud, as I'm sure she would have been, anyway we only have a few weeks left." Yuki said looking at Tohru.  
  
"I'm sure Mom is proud of me, she's telling me by showing me this lovely sun." Tohru smiled at Yuki.  
  
"Feh, promises, parents, sun, disgusting." Kyo muttered in a barely audible voice.  
  
"Oh Kyo, I'm sorry. I forgot, but always remember I'm here, and Yuki's here, and so is Shigure and everyone else." Tohru tried to comfort Kyo.  
  
Before she could say anymore they arrived at school and Yuki's fan club girls soon encircled Tohru.  
  
"Why were you with Yuki? Why are you always with Yuki?" The Fan Club Leader questioned.  
  
"Leave her alone, she didn't do anything." Uo said coming up behind Tohru.  
  
"You guys are sending off bad waves, can I _BEEP_ them Uo?" Hana said.  
  
"Don't go electrifying anyone Hana." Uo warned.  
  
Hana sighed unhappily; she liked watching Yuki's fan club members squirm under her view.  
  
Tohru laughed a little nervously. Yuki went off with Kyo to class and Tohru watched them go, and she watched the fan club members follow Yuki. Tohru turned to face Uo and Hana.  
  
"You guys didn't have to help me, I'm sure they are just curious, but everyone is nice deep down." Tohru smiled.  
  
Uo and Hana looked at their best friend; she always looked for the best in everyone, even those pesky fan-girls. They put their arms around Tohru's shoulders and walked into class with her, just as the bell rang.  
  
Yuki sat thinking about Tohru, about school and about Akito. He was worried about Tohru, and truth be told, he loved her very much, but because of how he was, he wouldn't admit it, and he doubted Kyo would either.  
  
Kyo sat scowling, sure he loved Tohru, and deep down, Kagura was good too. '_Damnit! Why do they both gotta be so good to me? 'Cept for when Kagura goes crazy and tries to murder me, she's really sweet, and Tohru is... wonderful. He shouldn't even be thinking about this, his choice was obvious, he couldn't even hug Tohru without transforming, and plus that damn Rat has claims on her... Kagura... hmm... maybe she wont kill me after I marry her._'  
  
Tohru was paying semi-attention to her lesson, school was almost over, finals were next week, and then, she'd have that diploma, for her mom! She could hardly wait. She thought about what she could do after she graduated, maybe she could learn about the curse and maybe even try to break it; maybe she could do it, just maybe...  
  
**RING!  
  
**The teacher got one last word in before everyone made their way home for the day.  
  
"So Tohru, what will you do after you graduate, move into your own apartment or something?" Yuki asked trying to be polite and not too inquisitive.  
  
"Um... if it's okay with all of you, I'm going to stay at Shigure's house and maybe try to break the curse." Tohru said slowly.  
  
"Tohru..." Kyo was speechless.  
  
"Why would you do that for us?" Yuki asked curiously.  
  
"I think my mom would approve, she'd think it was noble, and you guys have been my family, I need to repay you anyway I can." Tohru said smiling her goofy smile.  
  
"You never think about yourself do you?" Kyo said smiling back.  
  
Tohru laughed, "Well, Hatori will be waiting for me at the Estate, I'll be back later."  
  
Tohru waved and walked off toward the Sohma Estate, a few minutes later she was seated in front of Akito.  
  
"Tohru, how good to see you again." Akito said, he had his back turned to her and as usual there was a dove singing on his finger.  
  
"It's good to see you as well Akito." Tohru spoke softly, she was a little nervous.  
  
"So tell me, do you like living with Yuki, Kyo and Shigure?" Akito asked as he watched the dove fly away.  
  
"Yes, they treat me very good." Tohru said a little less nervous each time she spoke.  
  
"What do you intend to do after you graduate Tohru Honda?" Akito said a little fiercely.  
  
If Tohru was surprised with his new attitude she didn't show it, "I am going to try to break the curse."  
  
Akito turned toward her and stared into her eyes to see if she was lying; Tohru held his gaze.  
  
"And why?" Akito said barely managing to say it.  
  
"I feel I owe everyone something." Tohru said as plain as she could.  
  
"Hmm... do you think you can actually save us?" Akito said staring hard into her eyes.  
  
"I don't know Akito, I truly don't know." Tohru said looking down.

* * *

(I hope you like it!) 


	3. Truth speaks its name

Hey if anyone was confused when Tohru said she was going to meet Hatori here's how I think of it, I'll try to make it less confusing next time, and anyway Hatori was waiting for her at the house because only he out of the two of them knew how to get to Akito's room. So enjoy the story and I'm sorry I made you guys actually have to think while you were reading... ;)  
  
Chapter 3- Truth speaks its name...

* * *

Hatori sat in office, he had just lead Tohru to Akito. He took the picture of Kana in his hands and had some flashbacks...  
  
_Begin Flashback..._  
  
"When the snow melts, what does it become?" Kana asked.  
  
"The answer is water." Hatori had said thoughtfully.  
  
"Bzzt, bzzt! NOPE! The answer is spring; I think spring is my favori..." Kana had said.  
  
_New Memory Flashback..._  
  
"When the snow melts what does it become?" Hatori asked Tohru.  
  
"Um... spring, spring is..." Tohru had said, but after 'spring' Hatori hadn't heard anymore...  
  
_End Flashbacks..._  
  
Hatori sat staring at his picture of Kana, if he couldn't have his spring at least Tohru could have hers, someday.  
  
_Akito's Room_  
  
"Tohru?" Akito said staring at Tohru.  
  
"Yes Akito?" Tohru asked politely not looking at him.  
  
"Do you want to know the extent of the secret?" Akito asked with a gleam in his eye.  
  
"Oh, yes I suppose it would be helpful." Tohru said thinking.  
  
"Okay, each day you come here, you'll learn a little more about the Sohma Family Curse, when you believe you know enough, tell me and we'll work out something, okay?" Akito looked up as Tohru nodded, "You may go now Tohru Honda. HATORI!"  
  
Hatori rushed into the room, "Yes?"  
  
"Take Miss Honda away please."  
  
With that Hatori took Tohru's hand and lead her out of the Estate.  
  
"Goodbye Tohru, I'll be seeing you tomorrow." Hatori smiled slightly.  
  
"Goodbye Hatori, thank you." Tohru waved and walked off toward Shigure's.  
  
_Shigure's House..._  
  
"Shigure..." Mii whined, "I need the last 400 pages to your book!" Mii whimpered then sank to the floor crying when Shigure slipped in handed her an envelope and walked off toward the kitchen, "Shigure..." Mii sniffled and cried some more when Tohru walked in the door.  
  
"Shigure I'm back. Kyo? Yuki? I'm home." Tohru said loudly.  
  
The two came bounding down the steps and Shigure slinked calmly into the room. Tohru sat down and so did everyone else and they all waited.  
  
"Well, talk already!" Kyo shouted getting angry.  
  
"Um... well Akito will help me." Tohru said plainly, she blushed.  
  
"Uh..." Yuki stood up nervously, his eyes shimmering and his skin paler then normal.  
  
"Yuki are you alright?" Tohru said feeling his forehead.  
  
"No, Miss Honda, why would he... he... used to... he used to beat me." Yuki said dropping to ground almost in tears.  
  
Kyo didn't say anything he looked away then stomped off, Tohru fell very silent and Shigure went to check on Mii.  
  
"Akito? He seems so gentle." Tohru said shocked.  
  
"He, he's horrible. Miss Honda please be careful, I, I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you." Yuki said looking into her eyes, slowly he stood up and put his hand on her cheek and lightly he leaned forward and kissed her, not enough so to make him transform. Tohru was shocked and she quickly came back to reality and said, "I'll be careful Yuki, I promise."  
  
Yuki breathed a sigh of relief and looked away his face red and his eyes teary, "If you'll excuse me, I have some work to do."  
  
Tohru nodded still a little shocked, but she did notice the tears on his face, she got a slightly worried look on her face but went off to the kitchen to make dinner. Shigure could be heard joking with Mii in the next room, and Kyo outside practicing, Yuki just sat at his desk and stared out the window.  
  
"Everyone dinner!" Tohru said loudly calling everyone in again as she did yesterday.  
  
Kyo came inside and sat down panting, Mii slammed the door and left, Shigure walked in looking happy, but Yuki didn't come down.  
  
"Yuuuukkkiii!" Shigure called happily, "Come down, dearest Tohru made dinner."  
  
Yuki didn't come down; he just sat and stared a worried look in his eyes. He sat and thought about Akito and his childhood; about the other zodiac members, and about his brother Ayame. He thought about how some of them shunned him, and some welcomed him, and some even hurt him, but then he remembered how Tohru reacted to him, always kind and smiling. He didn't even hear Shigure call him. Tohru went upstairs to check on him while Kyo and Shigure started eating.  
  
"Yuki, are you okay?" Tohru asked gently as she walked into his room.  
  
He turned to face her, he still was in a dazed sort of mode, and he just stared at her for a few moments before comprehending what she said, "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention, please forgive me Miss Honda."  
  
"No! No! No! It's okay! Really, it's my fault, I thought you might want to eat after feeling so hurt, but I wasn't thinking..." Tohru said looking down.  
  
"It's not your fault, but, please be careful, if you can break the curse, I have a question for you, and I believe that if Akito is cured he will allow it too!" Yuki said smiling thoughtfully.  
  
Tohru nodded and together they headed downstairs to finish eating after dinner they got quite a surprise. Kagura came for a visit and at Kyo's request none the less!  
  
"Kyo, dearest Kyo, you called for me?" Kagura said shyly coming to face Kyo.  
  
Kyo stood and took Kagura's hand in his own and led her to his room upstairs where he slammed the door, naturally everyone followed and eavesdropped on them.  
  
"Kyo, what are you doing?" Kagura said nervously.  
  
"Kagura, I know it may seem that sometimes I don't like you, but its not true, I love you Kagura, so will you, will you marry me?" Kyo asked nervously.

* * *

Oh! A little cliffie, enjoy your suffering! Thanx everyone for the kind reviews! 


	4. The Problem with Love and Destiny

Thank you to all of you and your wonderful reviews, [bows] I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Chapter 4- The Problem with Love and Destiny

* * *

Kagura didn't answer she just looked at Kyo strange, then replied, "Kyo, stop playing with me, I don't like this joke."  
  
Kyo looked stunned, "Joke?" His voice was barely audible.  
  
"Yes, I know you hate me and you love Tohru, stop joking. This is the meanest thing you've ever done to me." She started to leave the room, but Kyo grabbed her arm.  
  
He gritted his teeth and kissed for a long time; after they broke away Kyo spoke, "You still think I'm joking? I decided a long time ago, that Yuki could have Tohru. Tohru told me a long time ago that I was lucky to have someone who loved me so much, and now I believe that I am. So Kagura, I ask you again," Kyo paused and took out the prettiest diamond ring Kagura had ever seen, "Marry me?"  
  
Kagura almost screamed, but she lost her voice, she didn't believe any of this but Kyo wasn't joking, she could see it in his eyes, and she only managed to kiss Kyo, then nod and take the ring. Kyo smiled awkwardly, that was close, too close.  
  
The others outside the door shifted slightly. Kyo's ears poked out of his head and he said, "Yuki, Shigure, come in, I'm not going to murder you this second!"  
  
"Oh, but Kyo, how come you didn't call Tohru." Shigure whined coming into the room.  
  
"'Cause Tohru isn't the kind of girl who'd eavesdr..." Kyo started, but Tohru walked into the room blushing.  
  
"I heard my name, so I came up to see, you were screaming. I'm sorry." Tohru said unhappily.  
  
"Yes damn cat, Tohru cares if you screamed her name and she didn't come running she wouldn't be Tohru." Yuki grinned at Kyo.  
  
"Kyo, I'm so happy, and suddenly knowing that you truly love me, I don't feel the desire to harm you, or to be with you as much. It feels like normal strong love." Kagura commented.  
  
"I feel, I feel like, like something was on my shoulders and suddenly its been lifted everything looks brighter and I don't feel as angry, maybe its because I understand things a little better or because I have someone I care for. Whatever it is im grateful for it..." Kyo said smiling in a way he had never smiled before.  
  
Kagura smiled with him, she liked it when he was happy, and she didn't feel so much rage now, something strange was happening but no one knew what it was.  
  
Tohru took a mental note of there feelings and decided she needed some rest it was school tomorrow, she said goodnight and went to bed allowing everyone time to discuss things that I feel no need to put in this story.  
  
Each day went by quickly and each day Tohru was escorted by Hatori to see Akito, each day she learned something about the curse and by the end of the week she had begun to make notes about it. 

* * *

_About The Curse:_  
  
The Curse forbids love, if someone begins to love someone else that's not a zodiac member each day they suffer more.  
  
The Curse torments people's souls, making them seem weird and abnormal.  
  
The Family Leader bears the full weight of the curse meaning, he is constantly sick and his life is very unhappy.  
  
The Family Leader usually tends to forbid other peoples happiness as a result of his/her own suffering.  
  
The Curse can cause some people to be disgusted or revolted by the Cursed Members, and sometimes even get very sick.  
  
The Curse can sometimes cause Cursed Members to react in abnormal ways to certain situations, taking some situations to the extreme.

* * *

Tohru put the notes away in a safe spot and took out her study guide that Yuki made her. Her last final was tomorrow and then it would be graduation day, and then she'd devote all her time to the curse.  
  
_Graduation Day..._  
  
"Honda, Tohru." The principal called. He handed Tohru a diploma and she smiled brightly and walked off the stage, diploma in hand.  
  
"Sohma, Yuki." Yuki got up and took his diploma.  
  
"Sohma, Kyo." Kyo got his too, soon every 12th grader had their diploma and the Sohmas and Tohru went off to meet up with the other Sohma members.  
  
"Tohru, you did it Tohru!" Shigure said happily.  
  
"Yes, Miss Honda, we will have to go and visit your mother soon." Yuki said kindly.  
  
"Feh." Kyo muttered.  
  
"My darling Kyo has graduated!" Kagura said hugging him.  
  
"Very well, I'm proud of all of you." Hatori said.  
  
"Yuki, now that you've graduated come and get to know your brother!" Ayame said opening his arms wide.  
  
"Now Yuki, you will have all the time in the world to come and visit me." Akito said appearing from the shadows.  
  
"Akito..." Yuki said, his eyes going wide.  
  
"Are you surprised to see me?" Akito said with a laugh in his eyes. (It's a stupid expression go with it.)  
  
"What do you want Akito?" Yuki spat.  
  
"Akito, how good to see you, your feeling well I hope?" Tohru said intruding.  
  
"Ah, Miss Honda, I'm feeling well, I did hope you'd be coming back to the Estate with me." Akito said forgetting about Yuki.  
  
"Of course." Tohru said. Soon after Tohru followed Akito to his room.  
  
"So Miss Honda how is it going?" Akito said calmly.  
  
"I know what the curse is and how to break it." Tohru said smiling at Akito who was shocked.

* * *

I've managed another cliffie, will you survive this one? 


	5. Solution after Solution

The waits over, I think you have all suffered enough!  
  
Chapter 5- Solution after Solution

* * *

"So go on, tell me what you've learned." Akito said calmly regaining his composure.  
  
"Well, okay, this might take awhile." She stopped and handed Akito the pages she had written about the Curse. "That is what I know about the Curse. Next part, the way you break it... is to find someone you truly love and devote your entire soul to making that person happy, even if it means dying for that person. The Curse truly hates this kind of thing and the person will suffer greatly in some sort of form. Kyo's rage is an example, his curse is broken if you didn't know. He will marry Kagura and he will be saved, he has made another zodiac member eternally happy, so she is in turn freed from all the suffering Kyo has caused her. You Akito... you don't allow love because you bear the full curse... but once you learn to love... your soul will be freed."  
  
"Really?" Akito said interested, "That is correct." Akito said this in a very strained way, like it was hard to admit that.  
  
Tohru closed her eyes and sighed slowly, she took a deep breathe and opened her eyes, staring hard at Akito, "Akito," She moved closer to him. "Akito, everyone in this family loves you, and although you hide it you love this family very much, this is your suffering. I cannot stop your suffering but I can make it a little lighter, Akito, I care about you, I care a lot about you, more then you realize."  
  
Akito gasped, he didn't believe what she was trying to say, she was trying to say she loved him, "Miss Honda, you don't mean that, I know you don't, like every other Sohma, you just don't want to get me mad."  
  
Tohru figured this would be hard, "No. No. I mean it. I really do." She leaned in closer toward him, and then she leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed as she felt him tense up under her.  
  
"Tohru..." Akito leaned his head on hers and closed his eyes, "I don't want you to go today, and I want you to stay with me."  
  
"Anything Akito, anything." Tohru said smiling. She put her arms around him and hugged him tight; he hugged her back, his cheek on her head. Then he looked up, and pulled away from her for a moment to call Hatori, "Hatori, Tohru will be staying with us tonight, inform Shigure, and prepare a room for her next to mine."  
  
Hatori bowed and then went to call Shigure, "Hello, Shigure... yes... she's here... with Akito... yes... he suggested she stay here tonight... mhmm... okay... bye." Hatori hung up the phone and went to get a maid to prepare a room. He was puzzled but Akito always had good reason, and he wasn't looking sickly lately so he figured it wouldn't be so bad.  
  
"Tohru, I'm happy, to know you." Akito said gently stroking her hair.  
  
"Me too Akito and I'm so happy to have met you. Maybe, after this, you'll understand how rude you've been to the Zodiac Members... maybe you'll let them be happy now." Tohru said quietly. Akito stood up slowly and extended his hand and helped Tohru up too.  
  
"Let's go to my room, its more comfortable." Akito took her hand and she lagged behind as he took her to his room, then he sat on his bed and gestured for her to sit next to him. She sat down awkwardly and looked at curiously.  
  
"I'm quite tired, I hope you don't mind if I lie down Tohru." Akito lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. Tohru yawned slightly and nodded, "No, it's no problem at all, I'm quite tired too, and I think I'll go to the room that's been prepared for me." She was about to get up when Akito grabbed her arm, without opening his eyes he pulled her back onto the bed, "Don't go, it feels cold without you." Tohru didn't want to fuss; besides Akito was warm and she was tired, so she lay down next to him and fell asleep. She was oblivious to the fact that Akito snuggled up close to her, put his arm around her waist and fell asleep his hand still caressing her long tresses of hair.  
  
She awoke the next morning with a start, she sat up breathing hard, she felt something against her and slowly turned her head to see Akito, she sighed and remembered yesterday, it was wonderful, she was finally getting through to him, she sighed contentedly and snuggled back next to him, he only stirred slightly.  
  
After awhile she couldn't go back to sleep so she slowly got out of bed and went into the next room over quietly. She sat down at a desk with a pen and some paper and wrote down what Member suffered what, and what could save their soul. It ended up looking like this:

* * *

_(A/N: I don't know much about Rin, Kureno or Machi; I only know Rin's the horse, so I can only write something about her. Gomen!)_  
  
Kyo (Cat)  
  
Suffers: temper, being the Cat, Yuki's presence, girls, Kagura's love

Cure: To admit to Kagura's love.  
  
Kagura (Boar)  
  
Suffers: Kyo's bad temper, her overpowering love for Kyo

Cure: For Kyo to admit he loves her, and be truthful about it.  
  
Hatsuharu (aka Haru) (Cow)  
  
Suffers: Two personalities, mockery

Cure: To find true love and confide all his secrets with another special Zodiac Member.  
  
Rin (Horse)  
  
Suffers: Unknown, not much is known about Rin

Cure: Also unknown, but it is known, she's in love with Haru  
  
Shigure (Dog)  
  
Suffers: Getting hit a lot for being a pervert

Cure: Making everyone around him happy and getting Mii to love/marry him.  
  
Hatori (Dragon/Seahorse)  
  
Suffers: Lost his love, under Akito's eye often, slightly blind, quiet

Cure: Marrying Kana.  
  
Momiji (Bunny)  
  
Suffers: Lost his mom, watches his mother and sister at a distance, gets beat up by Kyo a lot Cure: Getting his mother and/or sister to know of him and respect him and not lose it.  
  
Ritsu (Monkey)  
  
Suffers: He thinks the world hates him

Cure: Getting him to realize in his entire soul that he isn't a thief and he deserves to live.  
  
Ayame (Snake)  
  
Suffers: Loss of connection with Yuki

Cure: Yuki accepting his brother fully.  
  
Yuki (Rat)  
  
Suffers: His brother, his love for Tohru, Kyo, Akito's beatings

Cure: Finding and losing and keeping love.  
  
Kisa (Tiger)  
  
Suffers: Teasing

Cure: Revealing her love for Hiro  
  
Hiro (Sheep)  
  
Suffers: Helpless feeling

Cure: To reveal his love for Kisa  
  
Akito (Family Leader)  
  
Suffers: Full weight of curse

Cure: To find love in a trusted person, make them understand his life better, and to understand other's feelings.

* * *

A knock on the door jolted her out of her writing trance.  
  
"It got cold when you left, so I got up and found you here." Akito came to sit next to Tohru. He put his arm around her shoulder and looked at her writing and frowned slightly when he saw his name, "What's this?"  
  
Tohru took it away quickly and folded it up, "Nothing. Really it's not important." Akito tilted his head but then shrugged and just held Tohru closer, he just felt so cold and he couldn't seem to get warm. To him it seemed she was the only warm thing, he couldn't get enough of her to be warm enough, he was falling for her, surprised her turned to face her. He wanted to test his theory so he leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

Hope you liked it, R&R!!! Yay! Longest chappie yet!


	6. Confessions

Okay, wasting time is boring, and making you guys wait is so cruel! You guys really think I'm going for Akiru don't you? I hate Akito. I loathe him more then any words in the English language can describe. This is making me sick to write! So here, read your Akiru, while it lasts.   
  
Chapter 6- Confessions

* * *

Tohru didn't know how to react. She was surprised, so she pulled away slightly. Akito only tried to hold her tighter.  
  
"Tohru, don't go." Akito said warmly.  
  
"Oh Akito, you have been so kind, but I need... to go... Yuki and the others need breakfast." Tohru pleaded.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door; it was one of the servants.  
  
"Sir, Mr. Shigure has come for Tohru." He said.  
  
Akito cursed then said, "Get me Hatori."  
  
The servant left and fetched Hatori.  
  
"Akito, what is it?" Hatori asked.  
  
"Tell Shigure, I will be sending Miss Honda home later."  
  
"Yes." Hatori left.  
  
Akito continued caressing Tohru's hair, and Tohru blushed shyly.  
  
"Akito, do you love me?" Tohru asked suddenly.  
  
"I... I don't know." Akito said unsure.  
  
"Akito, tell me how you feel, how you feel treated as Leader, tell me everything." Tohru said turning to face Akito.  
  
He told Tohru about how he hated this job, he said it in a loud angry way, just like the time he had grabbed Tohru's hair.  
  
"It's been decided, they never even asked me. I hate this... all this horror... pain... anger... it's not even my fault!"  
  
Tohru soothed him, "I know, it's okay, I'll fix it."  
  
"I understand so much now, why they fear me," Akito gasped, it felt as if something was lifted from his heart, "why they obey me," another gasp came, "why I need to be nicer," another one, "and why I don't allow love," a bigger gasp, "and why... love is essential to the Curse's antidote," Akito leaned heavily on Tohru, his eyes fluttered and he fainted, he was breathing heavily. Tohru got nervous and called for Hatori. Hatori rushed in.  
  
"Tohru, what happened!?" Hatori asked in obvious shock, which for him was unusual.  
  
Tohru told him everything that happened, Hatori's face lit up, and for the first time in a long time, Hatori smiled in the widest way he hadn't since Kana's incident.  
  
"Tohru... is this accurate?" Hatori asked.  
  
"Yes, I am almost positive it is." Tohru said nodding.  
  
Akito stirred, his eyelids fluttered, then opened slowly to reveal his piercing eyes. He felt dizzy, his head was light, but he didn't feel the least bit of anger.  
  
"What... what happened?" Akito asked putting his hand to his head.  
  
"You fainted." Tohru said straightforwardly.  
  
"Yes, but it feels as if a weight in my soul was removed, I feel neither hatred nor anger toward anyone." Akito said curiously.  
  
Tohru took out the sheet she had worked on and pointed her finger at Akito's name: Akito

_

* * *

_

_(Family Leader)  
  
Suffers: Full weight of curse _

_Cure: To find love in a trusted person, make them understand his life better, and to understand other's feelings._

* * *

Perfect, she had done her job, "Akito, you're free, you're finally free!" Akito took the paper from her and looked at his name and smiled warmly, "Tohru you did it!" He hugged her, and stood up, "I bestow upon you the job of freeing all the Cursed Members."

He kissed her and left the room, Hatori escorted her all the way to Shigure's house to help explain things to all of them.

"Miss Honda... you are in love with Akito?" Yuki asked with a hint of disgust and disappointment in his voice.

"I love Akito, Yuki. I love all of you. Is something wrong, did I say something?" Tohru said currently intone with every slight hint of feeling any Sohma decided to show.

"Que sera sera!" Shigure said, his finger in the air and the stupid look on his face.

Mii banged on the door. "Shigure, I'm sick of this, if you don't have your book ready by right now, I'm quitting, find another editor!" Mii shouted.

Shigure went to retrieve her. He found her collapsed at his front door, her fist against the door, she looked up into Shigure's kind face. "Shi.. Shigure?" Mii questioned.

"Mii, I have the pages, please don't quit." Shigure said more serious then he ever was, he took out a packet from the sleeve of his kimono and gave it to her.

(A/N: Do you guys have pockets in the Kimono sleeves? Cause in all the anime's and manga's people are always pulling things from the inside of their Kimono sleeves.)

Mii looked shocked as she took and opened the packet.

Inside it she found this:

_700 pages for a book _

_A note that read: Mii, if you've already guessed, my playfulness shows how much I care for you. _

_A box that contained... a ring._  
  
Mii opened the box and gasped. It was gorgeous, she stepped closer to Shigure.  
  
"Shigure... do... do you mean what I think you mean?" Mii asked shocked.  
  
Shigure nodded, then nervously he stepped forward, "Will you?"  
  
Mii only nodded and to everyone's shock Shigure hugged Mii, they all waited for a POP!, but none came, Shigure didn't transform! Mii held on to Shigure, she knew Shigure liked her, but she didn't realize this much, she had always thought Shigure was handsome and smart, and she loved him for it.  
  
Tohru smiled, this was what she had hoped for. Her job was easy, or so she thought. Happy with herself Tohru went upstairs and looked at something Hana had made for her, a book of poems, Uo had helped with it, and she enjoyed reading it, it gave her strength and often times calmed her, but right now she just wanted to read it. She picked out one of her favorites, Deep Forest.  
  
(A/N: Okay so I didn't make it up, it's the lyrics to Fukai Mori, but I like them.)  
  
_I'm sure that the heart I left behind Still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest.  
  
Exhausted, without the strength to search People vanish into the infinite darkness.  
  
If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?  
  
As we live on, We lose a little bit more. Shrouded in falsehoods and lies, We stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out.  
  
The days pass by and change, Without us even realizing how blue the sky really is.  
  
Overcoming that made-up scheme, we live the present, And our rusted hearts begin to beat again!  
  
If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again  
  
We live our lives Wandering to the ends of the earth. Believing (in you?), now I begin my journey with you, In search of the light.  
  
As we live on, We lose a little bit more. Shrouded in falsehoods and lies, We stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out  
  
We live our lives Wandering to the ends of the earth. Closing off The way back, We walk on for eternity.  
  
We live our lives standing frozen to the spot, Unable to cry out, for eternity..._  
  
Tohru closed the book, she thought of Hana, Uo, and her future, she went to sleep shortly afterward.

* * *

Wow... I love that song/poem so much! In the last chapter I'm gonna have the lyrics to Every Heart, it's my favorite.


	7. Checklist

Sorry! Sorry! I've been so busy but a loyal fan who read one of my alternate pairings reminded me about this story; currently it seems that you all love this story! So here I go...

* * *

_Chapter 7- Checklist_  
  
Tohru yawned and got out of bed and downstairs to make breakfast. Although when she got into the kitchen Kyo seemed to have made it. Shigure had gone out to see Akito, for reasons we all know. Yuki had gone out to his base and Kyo had been here, making food. Tohru gratefully sat down and ate with Kyo.  
  
"Tohru..." Kyo began.  
  
"Yes, Kyo?" Tohru asked.  
  
"I wanna thank you and also tell you that if you kept a list of whom needs your help and who've you've already helped it will make your new job a bit easier." Kyo said fondly looking at her. She smiled gratefully and said, "That's a great idea! I'll go and make one right now!" She stood up and walked upto her room leaving a smiling Kyo in the eating room.  
  
Tohru took out a piece of paper and wrote:

_ Kyo (Cat) - Cured  
  
Kagura (Boar) - Cured  
  
Hatsuharu (aka Haru) (Cow)- Find Love  
  
Rin (Horse) – Find Cure  
  
Shigure (Dog) - Cured  
  
Hatori (Dragon/Seahorse) – Marry Kana  
  
Momiji (Bunny) – Family Respect  
  
Ritsu (Monkey) – Stop Him From Being A Pessimist _

_Ayame (Snake) – Close The 'Gap' With Yuki  
  
Yuki (Rat) – Losing and Keeping Love  
  
Kisa (Tiger) – Telling Hiro Her Feelings  
  
Hiro (Sheep) – Telling Kisa His Feelings  
_  
_Akito (Family Leader) – Cured_

She held the sheet away from her. Then nodded, only a few more! 'She had cured Akito, the person so many people hated, this should be easy,' she thought.

So that day she decided to help Kisa and Hiro as they seemed the easiest on the list.

"Sissy! Hiro, look Sissy came over to play!" Kisa said happily.

"Feh, Sissy, Sissy, Sissy, who cares." Hiro said unhappily.

"Hiro, Kisa, have you heard about Akito?" Tohru asked kneeling in front of them, they both nodded.

"What about, Kyo, Kagura, and Shigure?" She asked.

They nodded again and Hiro spoke up, "What do they have to do with us?"

"Good point Hiro! Today, I'm going to break your curses." She said it like it was the easiest thing in the world and they laughed and how unserious and overconfident she was. Only Hiro doubted her.

"Hiro, you care a lot for Kisa? How much?" Tohru asked very serious now.

"A lot... I guess..." Hiro said getting shy.

"Do you love Kisa?" Tohru asked.

"Maybe..." Tohru glared at him, "Yes... okay I love Kisa."

Tohru grinned as if the glare had been a joke and hugged him; Kisa gasped slightly when he didn't transform.

"Kisa," Tohru looked to Kisa.

"Yes Sissy?" Kisa asked in awe.

"Do you have any feelings for Hiro?" Hiro blushed and Tohru just looked at Kisa.

"Yes... we used to play together, he was my best friend, and I loved him." Kisa said answering in an innocent voice.

"Do you still love him?" Tohru asked.

"Yes." Kisa answered.

"Then hug Hiro, he's not cursed, you shouldn't transform."

Kisa did as she was told and Tohru was right, Kisa didn't transform. Then Hiro spoke up, "Tohru, thank you." Tohru hugged Hiro and then she stood up and said,

"Be safe, take care." With that she walked out. Then back at Shigure's she made changes to her list.

_Kisa (Tiger) – Cured  
  
Hiro (Sheep) – Cured_  
  
She smiled and decided to choose her next 'victim'. She chose Momiji as he was such a cutie he deserved his mother and sister back. With this thought in mind she went to tackle Momiji's Curse.

"Tohru! I heard! I heard how you helped so many! Have you come to help me!?" Momiji shouted happily.

Tohru smiled and nodded, "Momiji, this will be hard for us both, but you need to be strong, okay?" Momiji gave Tohru a curious look but nodded.

"Take me to the house your mother and Momo live in." Momiji put on a slightly nervous face but did as Tohru asked.

"They live here." He said as they came upto a house, the house looked no different from any others in or outside of the compound.

"Well, let's go in. This is going to be a long chat." Tohru knocked on the door and was greeted by Momo.

"Momo, can we speak to your mother?" Momiji said barely above a whisper as he kneeled in front of Momo. Momo nodded and mumbled yes and went inside to retrieve her mother.

"Oh Momiji! What are you doing here? And isn't this your friend from the Sohma building?" Momiji nodded.

"May we come in?" Tohru asked politely.

Momiji's mother opened the door and said, "My husband is here too if you need him."

They got seated in the living room when Momiji's father came in, looked from Momiji to Tohru and gave him an I-support-you-all-the-way look.

"Mama, Papa, Momo." He began. "Mama? Papa?" (A/N: I'm just gonna call them mama and papa to shorten things.) Mama said.

"Yes, Mama." Papa said as he looked at Mama.

"What's going on?" Mama asked.

"Momiji is your son, but he's cursed by the rabbit of the zodiac." Tohru said trying to be as polite as possible.

"I don't understand." Mama said frowning.

"Well, when I was born, you were horrified of me. You got sick of looking at me, and so we erased your memory, so you'd never remember me... but Mama... I didn't want you to forget..." Momiji said his eyes tearing.

"Momiji..." Mama said.

"If you want proof, we can ask Hatori for his birth certificate." Papa said.

"No, if you say it's true, you never lie, I believe. But it's hard to grasp..." Mama said shaking her head.

"Ten, you're my bwother?" Momo said.

"Yes Momo." Momiji said looking at her innocent face. She hugged him, believing every word he said, and... Momiji didn't transform.

"I'm free!" Momiji said.

"What?" Mama said obviously confused now.

"His cure for his transformation was yours and Momo's love and respect, with it, he's freed." Tohru explained. Mama nodded, "We have things to catch up on Miss Honda, and I'm grateful... a little unsure but grateful."

Tohru nodded respectfully and left saying goodbye to Momiji. So when she got back she changed her list again,

_Momiji (Bunny) – Cured_

"Tohru! My lovely flower, where hast thou been?!" Shigure asked dramatically.

"With Kisa, Hiro, and Momiji. I freed them!" Tohru answered happily.

"Miss... Tohru, I'm so happy!" Yuki said as he went upto her. They all laughed and celebrated Tohru's success, but she still wasn't done...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter! R&R!


	8. Finishing Up Part 1

A little, I replaced the chapter notes on reviews, with the real chapter, checklist. You might wanna read the actual chapter seven before chapter 8... oo hehe it might help. X Sorry if it's caused angry wait, it's not my fault ppl who get notified on chapters don't get notified when a chapter is replaced... gomen!

* * *

Chapter 8 – Finishing Up Part 1  
  
Tohru walked quickly to the Estate again the next day, she still had a job to do. She hummed happily as she searched the compound for Hatsuharu, the next one on her list. She needn't search anymore because she was so carefree she almost bumped into him, almost...  
  
"Oh Haru, hello, sorry 'bout that." Tohru bowed slightly to Haru, he did the same to her.  
  
"No problem how's Yuki? Free yet?" Haru asked with genuine concern.  
  
"No, his is a hard one, but yours isn't." Tohru smiled sweetly.  
  
"Oh?" Haru inquired.  
  
Tohru nodded and said, "Rin Sohma is your girlfriend is she not?"  
  
Haru looked down at the ground, "Yes, she was. She... dumped me but wouldn't say why; I haven't spoken to her since."  
  
"Oh, Haru... well... looks like yours isn't as easy as I'd hoped." Tohru laughed, "Please take me to see Rin." Haru did as she asked, they (cursed ones anyway) were all under strict orders (via Akito) to obey whatever Tohru said.  
  
"Kagura?" Haru called.  
  
Kagura appeared at the door and smiled, "Tohru, Haru! Hello."  
  
"Hello Kagura, um... Haru, Rin is here?" Tohru asked slightly confused.  
  
Haru nodded, "It's a long sad story, and we prefer not to say."  
  
Tohru nodded respectfully.  
  
"You're here to see Rin Tohru?" Kagura asked sweetly, she had changed so much since her freedom. Tohru nodded, and Kagura gestured for them to come inside. They came inside and Kagura called Rin down.  
  
"Haru..." Rin gasped slightly.  
  
"Rin." He nodded respectfully.  
  
"Tohru..." Rin faced her.  
  
"Rin, it's okay. I'm here to help; we need to talk, please?" Tohru asked as kind as she could.  
  
Rin nodded and gestured for Tohru to follow her to her room, when Haru tried to follow she glared at him, and he backed off to sit with Kagura and ask about her freedom.  
  
"Rin, you skip a lot of school I hear." Tohru said plainly.  
  
"Ya, so?" Rin asked her voice edgy with attitude.  
  
"Nothing, what happened between you and Haru?" Tohru asked absently so as not to attract too much attention.  
  
"Hmm? Oh... well..." Rin stopped.  
  
"Please continue." Tohru looked at Rin hopefully.  
  
_(A/N: I have no idea how this goes, so I'm making it up as how I thought/think it goes... I hope I'm right...)  
_  
"When we were going out, Akito found out. He... confronted me at the Main House and... kicked me in my chest. It was a pretty bad injury... I had to be hospitalized. I spent that time wondering if what we were doing was right, and when he was finally allowed to visit, I broke up with him, for both our safety. Even if Akito had confronted Haru... Black Haru would've taken over most likely and killed Akito... or something. So it was safer..." Rin stopped again hoping Tohru was done, she wasn't.  
  
"Okay... progress... why do you live here?" Tohru asked absently again, and again Rin gave the answer freely.  
  
"When I was 5 I had the notion in my head that my parents loved me, they didn't, they beat me horribly. So I told Kagura, she was always someone who'd listen and I moved in here with her and her mom." Rin said sadly.  
  
Tohru wasn't discouraged by any of this, if she ever wanted freedom she needed self-respect, and love.  
  
"You're not very happy with yourself or your life are you? Would you like freedom if I could offer it to you?" Tohru asked sweetly, she smiled at her.  
  
Rin gave a slight grin, but it was gone as quick as it came, "No, my life is Hell... freedom? I'd love freedom, from Akito, the Curse... life."  
  
"Don't turn into Ritsu please! I can help you..." Tohru said nervously, and Rin laughed, her voice rang like a sweet clear bell, Haru heard it and Kagura had to contain him from running upstairs.  
  
"Try and help, I'm ordered to do whatever you tell me to." Rin said bossily.  
  
"Just because someone tells you something doesn't mean you have to obey, Akito or not. Well let's see, would it help if you knew Haru loved you very much?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you have any friends?"  
  
"No. Unless you count Kagura."  
  
"Hold on." Tohru went to retrieve Haru.  
  
"Rin, I love you very much, and I'm always here." Haru said kneeling in front of her as soon as he walked in.  
  
"Haru... Akito..." Rin stuttered.  
  
"He beat her because of you. She was hospitalized because of you." Tohru said shyly.  
  
Haru gazed at Rin in awe, "I... Rin..." Haru wanted nothing more then to hold Rin, nothing more then to comfort her, but he knew she wouldn't allow it. She saw all he wanted to do in his eyes, and he was right she wouldn't allow it...  
  
"I don't want your sympathy!" Rin spat angrily. She turned her head away from him, but he put her hands on her face and turned her head to face him again, she just stared at him, as if he was invisible.  
  
Tohru stood up, "Stop being defiant Rin!" Tohru was forceful and angry, a one time things... be happy she's not directing it at you.  
  
"I lost my father when I was small, and I lost my mother a few years ago. I found some happiness in my friends and this family. You're being miserable for no reason, you have people who care. Parents or not, you should be grateful. If you wanna stay cursed, go ahead." Tohru has lost it, she had gone mental on Rin, anyone who knew her would think she was possessed, and in a way she was. She had realized to get through to Rin she had to be forceful.  
  
"She's right Rin." Haru said softly. Rin's sharp gaze pierced him but he didn't flinch.  
  
"I..." Rin started, she never finished, and Haru was kissing her.  
  
"Haru..." Rin said her eyes gleaming; a smile flickered on her face.  
  
"Now, tell me, my love, how much does thou love me?" Haru said fingering her hair.  
  
"I love you too much to say." She hugged him tight.  
  
Tohru bowed, "Then I'm done. Haru, a hug to test my theory?"  
  
He gave her a hug and he didn't transform, so then Rin hugged him again, she didn't transform either. Smiling, the 2 of them waved goodbye to Tohru. Tohru walked away, just a few more... so when she got home, she opened her poem book and picked out, 'Open your Heart'.  
  
_Open your heart _

_To eternal dimension  
  
Open your heart _

_For love and affection  
  
Open your heart _

_Your every emotion  
  
Open your heart _

_For tears and rejection  
  
Come to the grace _

_Of heaven's eternal fantasy _

_Come to the grace _

_Of earthly devoted harmony  
_

* * *

I hope you guys are enjoying my story, and if you're sure my story will have a happy ending you're probably right, but remember, 'It's always darkest before dawn.'


	9. Finishing Up Part 2

Cured: Haru Rin Momiji Kagura Kyo Akito Shigure Kisa and Hiro  
  
Left to cure: Hatori Ayame Yuki Ritsu  
  
That is there to help both you and me with who's done and whose left. Because even I'm loosing track and this chapter is gonna cure all of them. Prepare for long-ness! If it goes more then 6 pages, I'll have to make it 3 parts... or a part b to part 2... waaa!!!

* * *

Chapter 9- Finishing Up Part 2  
  
"Hari, are you there?" Momiji called knocking on Hatori's office door.  
  
"What is it Momiji?" Hari asked sounding quite tired.  
  
"Um, Hatori..." Tohru started.  
  
They heard shuffling and Hatori immediately opened the door.  
  
"Miss Honda, good day. Please, come in." Hatori gestured, Momiji bowed and walked off, giving Tohru a hug before he left.  
  
"No thank you Hari, actually we both will be needing to go out." Tohru said with confidence, she was becoming less and less hesitant to tell the Sohma's what she wanted of them.  
  
"Oh, where to?" Hari asked.  
  
"'_Outside_'." Tohru stated.  
  
"Oh?" Hari asked wanting more information.  
  
"Yes, doesn't Kana live_ 'outside'_?" Tohru asked slyly.  
  
"Of course, but you aren't suggesting we find her?" Hatori asked backing away slightly.  
  
"I am." And with that Tohru led Hatori right to Kana's doorstep. She stood in front of them and bowed to Hatori.  
  
"Oh, Hatori, I didn't expect you." Kana said startled.  
  
"I'm Tohru Honda." Tohru held out her hand and Kana shook it still in shock, "You've worked with Hatori before have you not?  
  
"I have." Kana said standing straight.  
  
"May we come in Kana?" Hatori shuffled nervously and Tohru was a little surprised about how out of character he was being.  
  
"Yes of course, I have a feeling this will take awhile." Kana said allowing them in. Then she told them to sit by the heater while she made tea. She also brought out some onigiri with them, pickled plums of course.  
  
"Thank you." Tohru said taking a rice ball. Kana bowed and sat down, and then Hatori whispered in her ear, "I have something to confess Tohru." She looked at him curiously. "I can release suppressed memories, but only once in my life, I've been saving it, in case Akito wanted yours suppressed, for after he died, but now I see, I can use it on Kana. Let's ask." Tohru nodded.  
  
"Kana, if we told you, Hatori and you had been engaged, would you believe us?" Tohru said in her normal-most voice.  
  
"Well..." She looked at Hatori, "I don't know, maybe."  
  
"What if we also told you Hatori had suppressed your memory for your own safety, and he could release them again?" Tohru asked in the same mesmerizing voice.  
  
"I'd like to have all my memories, so if this is true Hatori please..." Kana looked at him.  
  
"Yes, but Kana... remember one thing..." Hatori asked standing up to go and kneel in front of her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What Akito did, it isn't your fault, and it isn't his fault. Don't blame yourself. If you do and get sick again and I need to suppress you again, I can't release you again." Hatori stated his eyes filling with concern. Kana nodded, and Hatori put his hand on his heart and her forehead. In a few seconds it was all over and Kana was in the arms of Hatori.  
  
"Your okay! Your eye is fine, and... it's not my fault... right?" Kana suddenly asked.  
  
"No my dear Kana. It's not your fault." Hatori remembered what he had thought the day Tohru had correctly answered Kana's question...  
  
_Memory Flashback..._  
  
'I was the frozen winter and Kana was my spring, but all good things must sometimes end. And so, I will remain the frozen snow so that the dream we had can never melt away...'  
  
_End Memory..._  
  
They hugged each other and Kana gasped, "We're engaged!"  
  
He nodded and they hugged again, they didn't even notice, Hatori hadn't transformed. But Tohru stood up, bowed and left them to be. She walked back to Shigure's and asked Yuki if he'd take her to the Hot Springs. He told her he would curiously.  
  
"Thank you Yuki, I'm doing this for Ritsu. I got word he was helping his mother this weekend. I asked them to send a bus for us..." Tohru said bowing. Yuki waved his hand and bowed understanding now.  
  
In a few hours they had arrived and the Host woman, (A/N: Ri's mom; lets call her Okasan...) greeted them.  
  
"Hello!" Tohru bowed and Yuki followed suit.  
  
"I'm guessing the young master and mistress have come to free my Ritsu?" Okasan stated.  
  
"Yes, but we are staying for the weekend. We don't know how long it will take." Tohru said.  
  
"Ah, so Master Yuki will be helping as well." Okasan inquired.  
  
"Yes, at least I hope he will." Tohru looked to Yuki who nodded.  
  
"Then I'll show to your room, it will right next to Ritsu's." Okasan stated. She led them down the hallway to there room, it was smaller then the last one they had stayed in and it had one bedroom with a divider.  
  
"Master Yuki, I suggest you use the divider, or if it isn't big enough, I'll get you another room." Okasan said. And Yuki said it was fine and before Okasan could outburst Tohru agreed that it was indeed fine. They went and knocked on Ritsu's door after Okasan left.  
  
"Tohru, Yuki, why are you here?" Ritsu asked confused.  
  
"Hello Ritsu, do you not want us here?" Tohru asked trying to be cautious... but to no avail.  
  
"NO, NO, NO, NO! IM SORRY, IM SORRY, IM SORRY! OF COURSE YOU'RE WELCOME HERE; PLEASE COME IN!" Ritsu shouted pulling them into his room.  
  
"So Ritsu how are you?" Yuki asked politely, as he also ignored Ritsu's sulking.  
  
"Fine, I suppose." Ritsu answered sadly.  
  
"Why Ritsu, you don't still think that you are a thief do you?" Tohru asked as she put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up.  
  
"Whenever you're around Tohru, you seem to lift my spirits... but I am a thief and I don't deserve to live!" Ritsu answered truthfully.  
  
"Now, now, I'm sure Shigure wouldn't say that. Or Hatori, even Ayame would want you to stop being so pessimistic.  
  
"You're right but..." Ritsu broke off with Tohru's interruption.  
  
"No ifs, ands or buts." Tohru scolded.  
  
"Yes ma'm." Ritsu mocked. He actually looked up and smiled at Tohru. Yuki was slightly shocked.  
  
"Okay then, so we're going to have a good time and you'll start to believe in yourself and get out in the world and do something!" Tohru cheered as she stood up.  
  
"Yes, let's play a game of Ping Pong." Yuki said also standing. Ritsu stood up and nodded. In the next day or so they did all sorts of things to boosts Ri's self confidence and on Sunday evening Tohru was ready to see if it paid off.  
  
"Ritsu, as you may have guessed this was to free you." Tohru hugged him and he didn't transform. He hugged her back thanking her very much.  
  
The entire rest of the week Tohru considered who she should free first, Ayame or Yuki, or maybe them both at the same time... so she decided to visit Ayame's shop and bring Yuki along. She only hopes Mine didn't try to put her in a dress again, well if she was already dressed up Mine didn't have to... So Tohru got out her best kimono that she wore only on special days.  
  
"Miss Tohru, where are we going, and... wow, Tohru you look very pretty." Yuki stared then turned away blushing. Tohru had chosen her light blue kimono with yellow and white flowers and dashes of purple coloring, with her hair tied back with a ribbon, causing her to look very stunning.  
  
"Well, I figured Mine can't dress me up if I'm already dressed up." Tohru said thoughtfully and Yuki's face fell. She dragged him to Ayame's shop.  
  
"YUKI, TOHRU!" Ayame exclaimed, "What a surprise."  
  
'At least,' Yuki thought, 'He wasn't wearing a wedding dress... no... he was wearing... ugh...'  
  
"Let me change and Mine will take you upstairs so we can talk." Ayame said walking into the backroom calmly.  
  
"Oh Tohru, how unfortunate, seeing as how pretty you already look we can't have you try on our latest fashion, it's better then the last one you put on. Oh well, your kimono is quite lovely..." Then Mine ranted on and on about her nurse's outfit and finally 10 minutes later they were sitting upstairs and drinking tea.  
  
"So brother and Tohru what brings you here?" A glimmer became visible in Ayame's eye.  
  
"You know quite well Ayame stop joking." Tohru mocked him.  
  
"Ah yes! Mine, darling, could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Yes Ayame?"  
  
"Go downstairs and finish the beep for that nice young _beep_ and make sure you add lots of _beep_ to it."  
  
"What kind of _beep_?"  
  
"You know, those golden _beep_."  
  
"Ah, those! Alright." With that Mine left for downstairs. Yuki almost fainted, and Tohru was blushing.  
  
"Now, now, Miss Honda, what is it I need to do? Marry Mine?" Ayame joked.  
  
"Nope, dissolve the _'gap'_ between you and Yuki." Tohru stated simply.  
  
"Miss Honda!" Yuki said appalled.  
  
"No complaints Yuki. Now, let's see. Ayame explain how you think you failed Yuki as your brother." Ayame held nothing back, he told Yuki everything with as much truth as Ayame had.  
  
"Yuki, your turn." Tohru said looking to Yuki.  
  
So Yuki confessed how he thought Ayame had failed him and how he had failed Ayame. Ayame was truly touched, and somehow, someway Yuki was too and then Ayame spoke, "So, if there is anything you need little brother, otoutosan's (older brother) here." Yuki nodded and Tohru called for Mine. Ayame stood up and greeted her with a hug; no silver snake crawled into anyone's clothes for warmth that time.  
  
"Yuki, let's go." Tohru said. Yuki followed her and the two of them talked.  
  
"Yuki, you love me, don't you?" Tohru asked.  
  
"I... yes..." Yuki said.  
  
"And you were afraid you lost me to Akito. And you did." Tohru began.  
  
"WHAT?" Yuki interrupted.  
  
"Hold on... you did, but I only see you as my love. I only see you forever. I only want to be with you. In order for Akito to truly understand love, he needs to know loss." Tohru said.  
  
"Then Tohru, does this mean, you will marry me?" Yuki asked.  
  
(A/N Alright now, the moment of truth, everyone say goodbye to Akiru and hello to Yukiru! Muhahaha!)  
  
"Of course Yuki, anything." She hugged him tight, and he didn't transform. He let go and gave her a big smile.  
  
"You did it, we're all freed!!!" Yuki cheered.  
  
"We are!" Tohru celebrated.  
  
So that night they had a big feast at the Sohma Main House, and everyone was happy, and then no one was happy anymore. Tohru had fainted and had a fever of 105.3. She was sweating and convulsing on the floor and Akito ordered for Hatori immediately, they had her in the hospital that very night, and no one knew what was wrong with her.

* * *

Ah, so my story continues, and the title of my story will kick in... cheers to me... hope you keep reading, we aren't even close to the end! 


	10. A Side Effect

I'm a bit confused by how all u people loose your memory so quickly. If you don't remember reread chapter 7 and then ask me questions on how I freed someone... not to be rude but I mean that's two people who didn't remember and I even went back into my story and found it quite clear... Momiji (bunny) – cured.... It's not that confusing... Anyway back to my happy self and time to give you more of my _loving_ chapter!

* * *

Chapter 10- The Side Effect  
  
Yuki had followed her all the way to the hospital that night and wouldn't leave her side, not if you paid him 1 trillion dollars would he abandon her for even a minute.  
  
"Hatori, what's wrong with her?" Yuki asked urgently as he sat next to her. (She was lying unconscious on the hospital bed.)  
  
"Apparently, the Curse has some side effect she didn't figure into the equation, she is in the same condition Akito was in, apparently she bears the full weight of the Curse now. She has only..." He stopped, "Are you sure you want to know?"  
  
"Yes, Hatori, tell me how long she has left!" Yuki pestered.  
  
"2 weeks. Tohru Honda has two full weeks to live. Meaning, she has 14 days." Hatori said sadly.  
  
"I know how long two weeks is!" Yuki said obviously unsettled by this news. 'So... I have two weeks to heal her... not good.'  
  
(A/N: This will keep me on this story. Each chapter will be one day of the week or more then one chapter if absolutely necessary... you'll see...)  
  
Yuki didn't leave her side that night; since it was Friday the 1st he had until Friday the 15th. Throughout the night members came to visit her.  
  
"I heard Tohru was sick." Haru said walking into the room. Yuki nodded grimly.  
  
"I also heard she's your fiancée." Haru asked, and Yuki nodded.  
  
"Tohru and I will be married... I'll cure her." Yuki said determined. Haru nodded and left. Then Momiji, Hiro, and Kisa showed up.  
  
"Is Sissy going to be okay Yuki?" Kisa said sadly.  
  
"Yes, tell me she will be alright." Hiro asked with genuine concern.  
  
"Oh, Tohru, Tohru, this can't happen! Yuki!!!!" Momiji whined.  
  
"That's enough, all of you." Kisa's mother said walking in. She bowed to Yuki and moved aside so the other parents could enter both Momiji's and his sister.  
  
"Yes, Mama, Ma'm, etc." All three of them answered. They walked out and Shigure walked in with Mii.  
  
"Oh, look at our lovely flower now. To think we did this to her... oh... cruel world!" Shigure acted. And Mii shoved him.  
  
"They are all acting as if she's dead. But she isn't and I will help as much as I am able." She bowed to Yuki dragging him from the room. He laughed and spoke to the unconscious Tohru.  
  
"Oh Tohru, I am sorry. But I won't let you die." Yuki promised taking her hand in his just as Ayame and Mine walked in.  
  
"Oh, my, gosh, this outfit is horrible, to bad she can't move or I'd redress her right away!" Mine said trying to lighten the heavy mood that filled the room.  
  
"Now, now Mine. Yuki will help her, won't you?" Ayame said for once his voice was filled with truthful sadness.  
  
"I will, but please I need to be alone. You can understand that Otoutosan, so please keep people out of here tonight." Yuki asked. Ayame nodded shooing Mine from the room. He closed the door behind them and stood guard.  
  
"Ah, Tohru. If only we knew... if only we'd have known! What can I do for you? You will lie here and become frail and weak, and soon you will die. And I won't be able to help, but darn it Tohru! You can't do this to me!" Yuki said his head in his arms and his arms leaning on her bed. Without his notice her eyes fluttered and when she heard his words she muffled a whine.  
  
"Yuki, I'm so sorry, my love. I didn't mean for this to..." She coughed and Yuki looked up his eyes red and face streaked with tears, which he eagerly wiped away. He took her face in his hands and pressed his forehead to her.  
  
"No, I didn't mean that! Just please, hold on for as long as you can," Yuki begged and Tohru nodded.  
  
"Do you know that sometimes when people are a thread from death the will to live with keep them in the living world? And I've no desire to leave yet my love." Tohru assured him.  
  
They stayed like that for a few minutes and then Yuki eagerly kissed her and then looked at her bright eyes.  
  
"Don't scare me like that." Yuki said fondly.  
  
Tohru giggled, "Hey, don't blame me silly! It's not like being cursed was my decision."  
  
Her words brought Yuki back to reality, "So you really are going to...?"  
  
She saw his change in emotion and nodded solemnly. So he leaned his head next to hers and closed his eyes, she leaned her head on his and closed her eyes, they held each others hands and fell asleep like that. Yuki fell asleep knowing that the next day would be Day 1 of his mission...

* * *

AAA!!! That's what I wanted, thanks for the nice reviews! 


	11. Day 1 Yuki's Pyramid

Alright, let's get this show on the move! Now, I'm gonna pick up the pace and write my heart out... I really hope I can last for 14 more chapters... then again I know my story now so... hehe... it might not even be 2 weeks... Tohru might die or she might not. But since you all would hate my work... her fate will still be tormenting! Or it won't... I'm not sure if I should be predictable or not...

* * *

Chapter 11- Day 1- Yuki's Pyramid  
  
Yuki awakened and looked at Tohru's pale, sweet, loving face. She slept soundly, shaking from time to time. Yuki slowly pulled himself off of her warm body and stood up quietly. She stirred ever so slightly and went back to sleep. Yuki crept out of the room to find Ayame snoozing by the doorway, he gently roused his brother.  
  
"Oh, Yuki; how is she? Not dead I hope." Ayame asked, even though he was half-asleep he was still his overly dramatic self.  
  
"No, she's not dead, and she won't die." He said shaking his head, "Brother, can you tell me everything you know about the reason we were cursed?"  
  
Ayame looked curiously at Yuki and nodded, "I can tell you just a small block of this gigantic pyramid. You'll have to get the others pieces from everyone else. Although most of us don't say it, you know as well, we have memories of the people who used to be possessed with our forms. I remember all the way back to the first snake. A child of mine, if I had one, would remember the Curse but not be cursed him or herself. That being its nature, but only the generation after its been passed.  
  
Should Tohru have children they will be sick like her, and not live after birth. That is the nature of the Curse being passed. I know that the first cursed one, was Family Leader, and his children became cursed in this order, rat, cow, tiger, rabbit, dragon, snake, horse, sheep, monkey, rooster, dog, boar. I can't release anymore information at this time. You will have to wait until it is my turn to be asked. You must ask in the order they were cursed, they will tell you something new each time, and each time you will be closer to freeing Tohru, yet as you get closer she'll get weaker. And when you solve it, you will only have a few hours left to save her. Don't falter on your path brother, or you will surely fail."  
  
Ayame gave his brother one last smile and walked off. Yuki stood there pondering what his brother said and then sank to the floor, mentally going through his own memory.  
  
(A/N: Now, I'm going to be putting the story in Yuki's perspective, his way of thinking, his thoughts and so on and so forth...)  
  
_'The strawberries...' 'Yuki... why didn't you..' 'Flower...'_  
  
NO! This wasn't right. He needed to go farther back, to the first Rat, and the first Family Leader...  
  
_'Takai, my son, come here. A voice had called. It was that of a young man and he called for his son, Takai. The man had been planning to go out that day and was going to tell Takai to take care of his mother. The mans name was Daisuke, "Takai, I'll be leaving now, take care of Mother." Takai nodded, he was a small boy will big purple eyes and short spiky grey hair, and he resembled Yuki a lot. Daisuke looked like a replica of Akito only not as cold, kind and gentle his eyes full of warmth. Daisuke was the Family Leader of a growing family known as the Sohma's. Daisuke left the house and went to visit his business friend Iori Ichiro. Iori was a very special person, not only was he a genius, he was a Feng Shui Master. Feng Shui was the art of balancing chi and stuff like that.  
  
Daisuke was uncomfortable during his visit, as his partner in their job, Daisuke had been given the kind opportunity to be promoted, but he had to fire Iori, either that or he'd send someone else. His boss had said it was a privilege, letting one of his best friends fire him. Daisuke didn't know what to do, so he went to see Iori, "Iori, my good friend. I beg you, don't be mad." Although a Feng Shui Master, Iori had a short temper, one little word could set him off cursing the entire world! (LOL) "Yes, Daisuke, please tell me." "I have to fire you but..." Daisuke never got another word out, Iori had knocked him out cold, "I had a feeling you'd betray me Daisuke! I curse you and your family forever to be possessed by the 12 animals of the Chinese Zodiac and for the Family Leader to have a short life and always remain sick and short-tempered!" With that Iori tapped a staff he held nearby and chanted a Feng Shui word. The next Daisuke awakened, he heard Iori had killed himself, and then Daisuke felt a surge of pain and he died. Takai was so upset he held tight to his mother, a second after he died, Takai transformed into a rat in his mothers arms...'  
_  
I stumbled slightly as I regained all of this information. It was horribly sad. I shook my head sadly and wiped the water that had begun to form in my eyes. So that was the beginning, I thought. Now, I need to find out the rest. Hatsuharu, here I come! So after I found my lost memories, I left the hospital for the Sohma Estate to seek out Hatsuharu.  
  
After walking for a little while, letting the cold fall air take hold on myself, I made it to the Estate. I sighed and looked around, and then I spotted Haru clinging to his beloved Rin. He looked up when I came to a stop in front of him.  
  
"Yuki, what brings you here? Do you need me? Does Tohru need me?" Haru asked kindly, his white form was obviously in control.  
  
I nodded, "I need you to tell me about Takai Sohma and what happened after Takai became cursed in the Rat's form." Haru looked a little shock and then he grinned.  
  
"You'll have to wait Yuki. Wait till tomorrow. I can't tell you today, one lock at a time Yuki. Calm down, Tohru is weak now, because of how much you know. Go to her, and take care of her each night from now on. Come back tomorrow, I'll be waiting..." Haru grinned again and took Rin in his arms and went inside, leaving me to ponder what he said. So I went back to the hospital to find Tohru's temperature had dropped a little but now she was having seizures in her dreams. He sat next to her and comforted her horrid thoughts all night long. Day 1 was over, Day 2 was near. 


	12. Day 2 Haru's Block & Uo and Hana's Deal

So many reviews, it's making me feel bad, so I write more chapters. Reminder: I'm still Yuki. The story is still going from his perspective.

* * *

_Chapter 12- Day 2- Haru's Block_

I went back to the Estate the next day and searched around it for Hatsuharu. I walked passed each Junishi's house, and each insider's house. Soon there wouldn't be an inside or an outside, I thought. I wandered around before stopping at the rock garden near Hari's house. He was busily working inside, so I didn't disturb him. I sat on a rock and looked up at the sky, the clouds, the way everything looked. It seemed peaceful... he was quickly snapped into reality when something shoved him roughly onto the sand. It was Hatsuharu in good spirits.

"Yuki... see what you did? You got in my way!" Haru laughed jokingly. He knew Yuki was working hard and he wanted to put him in good spirits. Yuki gave him a half-hearted grin.

"Now, will you tell me about the first cow?" Yuki said impatiently.

"Sure." And so Haru began to tell Yuki.

_Takai learned to live with his curse and his mother completely ignored him after that day. Takai also had a sister who was also cursed. The girls name was Ina. Ina was Takai's younger sister. Ina used to be a sweet little girl, and then she became cursed, she was the cow, and when she found her black side, things broke and people got hurt. She was very dangerous. No one stood in her path. She was also a sad lost little girl, who had nobody._

_Takai wanted to comfort her, to be with her, he was lonely too. He was hated, for the Legend of the Zodiac and is Junishi spread among the family, but slowly it was stopped, to just a few. She exiled herself, she went to America and when she was discovered there, she was killed on account of being thought of as a witch. She did manage to have 1 child while in America though. That child was..._

Haru stopped, he didn't know anymore. I sighed; it was getting clearer so I went back to Tohru to make sure she was okay. They said she was slipping in and out of consciousness and high fevers. Things were getting worse; I couldn't bear to watch it. So I left, and on my way out I saw Hana and Uo come up to me. They looked pissed.

"Hey, why weren't we notified of this Prince?!" Uo stormed angrily.

"Yes, you propose to our beloved Tohru and now you leave her side, how dare you!" Hana said ready to zap me.

"I'm finding a cure for her. I wouldn't ever hurt someone I love so much. She needs you, so I suggest you go." I said defensively. Hana and Uo looked surprised then ran off to be by Tohru.

"We're looking for someone." Uo said to the receptionist person.

"Name."

"Honda, Tohru."

"Her?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Only members of the Sohma Family and those with Hatori Sohma or Yuki Sohma's permission may enter."

Just then I walked back in slightly red, "I forgot Hana, Uo, you need my permission to be here..."

"Ah, Mr. Yuki Sohma, these ladies have your permission?"

"Yes they do, they are allowed whenever they wish."

The woman nodded and I told them the floor and room number. Hana and Uo thanked me and ran off to see her.

(A/N: I'll be following them now, but I'm still using Yuki's point of view. During this time Yuki went to get some coffee and have some peace and quiet.)

The two friends rushed in. And knelt by Tohru, she was sweating but she was awake and smiled happily at the site of her two friends.

"Hana, Uo, I'm so sorry. Yuki... did he tell you?" Tohru coughed. Uo stroked Tohru's hair fondly and Hana looked devastated.

"Ssh. Don't speak Tohru, we're sorry we weren't here for you. And the Prince told us you were getting married to him, but not if you're this sick. The medicine in this damn country stinks!" Uo shouted unhappily.

"No, no, the family doctor of the Sohma's is very helpful, just my condition is different..." Tohru coughed again.

"No! It's not different!" Hana cried, she looked at Tohru and her eyes began tearing, "Oh Tohru, I'm so sorry."

Hana fell apart too, and Tohru leaned on her friends hands gratefully, "I love you both, but in this situation, you could do nothing."

They gave her a strange look and she explained the Curse, the Junishi, everything. After she finished they both almost fainted, but for Tohru's sake they didn't because she had become unconscious again and with a fever of 104 no less.

I came in to find 2 teary-red-eyed girls and an unconscious fiancé surrounded by nurses.

"What happened here?" I said.

"We were talking Rat-boy." Uo glared at me.

"'Scuse me?" I said.

"Tohru told us everything Yuki." Hana explained. My jaw dropped. This wasn't good.

"Um..."

"We wanna help." Uo said.

"You can't, only I can. I am saying this in regret, because if you could help, I'd let you." I sighed.

"Fine, you have 10 days after today. If she isn't better by then, we're bringing her to America." Hana stated firmly.

"No negotiations." Uo growled.

"But... she can't travel." I protested.

"We'll get her one of those special copters to fly her in."

Just then Hatori walked in, "They're right, America might be better for her if you can't save her. They might give her more time or stop her symptoms."

I didn't believe it, "So, you're gonna let them take my fiancé away?"

"I'm not just gonna let them, I'm gonna help them. Yuki, don't be selfish we all love Tohru. This might be best if you can't solve it. She can last two days in America, and I've got friends there. If they get her more time you'll have more time."

I couldn't argue. I didn't know what to say, so I sank down to the floor in defeat, "Fine. Only if she wants to go though, I won't allow her to go against her will."

Hana and Uo nodded and they shook in agreement.

"I think it best you all stay here to keep her company tonight." Hatori said before he left the room, leaving everyone in quiet with their thoughts.


	13. Day 3 Kisa's Block

Arg... too many people to please! I wanted this to be long, but if I write so many chapters now... oh well as long as you all are happy reviewers I can't argue.

* * *

_Chapter 13- Day 3- Kisa's Block_

Hana and Uo sat on both sides of Tohru, blocking me. So I sat and thought about their deal, I wasn't too happy about it. So I had till Day 12 eh? Great and it would take them like a day to get to America, what could anyone do in a day? Nothing. Only if she wants to go, I... want her to live. So if they can get her more time...

I continued to think about it for the rest of the night, I didn't even notice when Hana handed me a cup of tea the next morning.

"Thanks," I said as I took the cup. I pushed the hair from my eyes and I saw Tohru looking at me with her sweet face. I got up from where I was sitting and went to sit next to her.

"Good morning, love." I said softly.

She looked at me with her loving smile, "Good morning. I hope I'm not being any trouble..."

I shook my head, "No, of course not. But, Hana and Uo have a deal for me, for you, for us."

"Hana and Uo?" Tohru asked.

"Yes." I nodded and told Tohru the deal, she stared at me confused.

"They wanna what?! No, Yuki... I... but they..." Tohru stuttered.

"There's something else we forgot to mention." Uo began.

Tohru looked at them, as did I.

"We aren't just going because of the deal... I... found some family that lives in America. So I'm moving there for a couple years." Uo continued. Then Hana spoke up.

"I couldn't bear to be without either one of you, so in a way this will be our only way, to bring all of us. I'm going there, to be with Uo. We are going to learn English and lots of stuff that could be used wisely here in Japan. Megumi is coming with us, and we are all gonna live in a little house on Uo's family's estate. In America they are very rich." Hana finished.

Tohru and me looked at them, and then Tohru spoke, "I'll go then... even if Yuki finds a cure. I'll go."

I looked at Tohru, "But Tohru... our marriage."

She smiled at me, "You find the cure, and I'll go there and see what they can do. Come there when you find it, live with us. Please Yuki, they mean more to me then my own life, I love you very much, and if you love me too you'll do this for me."

I stared at her, thinking she might be kidding, waiting for her to tell me this entire thing was a joke. She didn't say it. I just stood there in a daze before coughing myself back into reality.

"Yuki, another asthma attack?" Tohru asked concerned.

I nodded, "But, I'm okay..." cough "Really." cough "No need to..." faint

"Yuki!" Tohru cried unhappily.

"The Prince is asthmatic?" Uo asked.

"Yes, it appears so Uo. And Tohru you really should ask before inviting him." Hana said half joking.

"You were joking?" Uo asked smiling.

"Half joking." Hana said smiling back.

"Then you were half serious." Uo said and she began to laugh.

"Um... I think we should get a doctor for Yuki. Also I'm sorry I didn't ask, but I... won't live there without him." Tohru spoke slowly, as if afraid of her own words.

In that instant Hatori and Ayame burst in.

"What happened here?" Hatori asked.

"My baby brother!" Ayame cried, "He didn't do anything..."

Both Hatori and Ayame looked at Hana and Uo and then Uo screamed.

"PERVS! No, of course not, sickos. He belongs to Tohru anyway." Uo yelled.

Ayame grinned, "Well I don't."

Uo's eyes twitched. And Hana zapped him; he fell unconsciously on the floor. And Tohru passed out from all the excitement which was a strain to her body.

A few hours later I awakened and groaned before bolting upright. It was already late afternoon and I had to see Kisa. Hatori pushed me back down.

"You're not going anywhere. I called Kisa already; she's coming, calm down." Hatori said calmly.

I nodded and just then Kisa entered the room.

"Yuki? Are you hurt Yuki?" Kisa's eyes got big.

"No, Kisa. I'm alright, really. Come here and sit with me and we can talk okay?" I said.

"Will it help Sissy?" She asked.

I frowned then smiled at her, "Yes it will, and maybe..." I stopped should I tell her?

I looked at Hatori, he nodded.

"Kisa... Tohru will be moving away for a little while. And as soon as I can, I'm going with her." I said slowly, it took Kisa a minute to realize I wasn't playing around.

"Then I want to come!" Kisa said sadly. I shook my head, "You can't." Her eyes brimmed with tears, but they didn't fall.

"Please Yuki." Kisa begged.

"I'm sorry Kisa, and if you don't help, she won't even live." I said trying to bring her back to Junishi cursed subject.

She wiped away the tears that had formed and looked sadly at me and began her story.

_Ina had 1 child, one young son, who was sent back to Japan, to the new Family Leader. Ina's son was possessed by the spirit of the tiger, his name was Kuro. Kuro had come back to find the newest Family Leader. Takai's mother's newest child appeared to have the symptoms and she was announced as the Leader, her name was Kikai. Kikai treated Takai and Kuro horribly; since Ina had been killed she was never in a good mood. Kikai loved to torment Kuro. Kuro was only 5 when Kikai had found the use of a whip. Like for you Yuki. Kikai was about 7 and she had long blonde hair that went to her ankles, it was never tied back and the kimono she wore was very loosely fit around her small body. Takai tried to stop Kikai, but he never could._

_And so, like me, Kuro shut himself off from the world. He wouldn't talk; he wouldn't even look at anyone. It got to the point where he had to be locked up and chained because the Family feared he'd murder himself. Kuro was never happy, he felt like he lived for people's entertainment, to make them happy while he suffered. The years grew shorter for him, and he became 20. Kikai was 22. Kikai decided instead of beating him, she's have some 'fun' with him. And so afterward, she wasn't pleased enough with him. Then Kikai got angry, and came to beat him, she beat him for so long, he died. Now the only one left was Takai. He was feeling very useless about now. And Kikai was going to have her own child, much to her disliking. But she chose to keep it..._

Kisa stopped and turned away embaressed, "That is all I know Yuki."

I thanked her and she went to leave. Things are getting more complicated by the second I thought.

"I've got news Yuki." Hatori said.

"Yes?"

"Tohru will be leaving late in the day tomorrow."

"Oh? So soon."

"Yes, she doesn't have much stuff and we want to get her there while she is sleeping and not in too much pain. Please don't ask Momiji anything until she leaves."

I nodded, "Sure." I was having trouble believing this; to me everything was becoming unreal. It was like I was dreaming, so nothing really fazed me too much. Oh well, que sera, sera. Like Shigure says, he has to be right about something... I didn't want to believe my life right now, but for Tohru I had to, only for her.


	14. Day 4 Momiji's Block

Sorry it took so long, but that's what you get for forcing me to write 3 chapters in one day, you all know I can't refuse my fans. Lucky one of my great friends asked me to write this or you'd still be waiting!

* * *

_Chapter 14- Day 4- Momiji's Block_

I got out of my bed and sank slowly to the floor staring at the nothingness of my wall, and morning light poured through the window when I finally decided to stand again. My thoughts revolved around the curse and Tohru, everything that was happening, it just couldn't be real, could it? It didn't matter, real or not, he'd prove his love by saving Tohru. He walked out of the house in determination to see Tohru.

At Hatori's request he had gone home and let Hana and Uo stay. Momiji had already arrived and was hugging Tohru desperately pleading for her to stay, he shouted screamed cried, nothing.

"TOHRU, don't leave me with Kyo!" Momiji cried unhappily just as I walked in. Unbeknownst to me Kagura and Kyo were behind me.

"...Every time you open your mouth you brat!" Kyo repeated for the 3rd time. Kagura laid her hand gently on his shoulder, "Kyo..." His face softened and he looked toward Tohru.

"Tohru, I can't stop you?" Kyo asked, and Tohru shook her head no. Kagura tried her luck, "What about me? As a wedding present, don't leave, please?" Tohru shook her head again and I looked into her eyes, she was about to cry. I stepped over to her.

"Tohru... are you alright?" She grabbed my shirt and cried into it, leaning on me, I sat into a chair and pulled her arms from me into my hands, "It's going to be okay, they will all come back for New Years, I beg upon it. I cannot skip it anyway." Tohru wiped her eyes and smiled, "Thanks Yuki." Kisa burst in, in that second as well.

"SISSY!" Kisa said running to Tohru, Hiro reluctantly followed, "Tohru... you aren't going right?" Tohru smiled upon him kindly and hugged Kisa, "I'm afraid I must." Hiro looked stricken.

Haru burst in carrying Rin bridal style, at the same time they both shouted, "Don't you dare leave!" I saw Tohru laugh and then frown at them, "Why must everyone beg me?" She laughed and people realized she was being sarcastic; how unlike her I thought.

Soon Hatori walked in and Tohru looked at him sadly, he spoke softly, "Enough everyone, please leave except for Hana, Uo, Yuki." They did as they were told and when they were gone, Akito came in.

"You are part of my family, I am Family Leader. Hatori tells me you love Yuki, you tricked me... I still love you Tohru and if this is what you wish I will allow it..." Akito said looking straight at Tohru. Tohru's eyes brimmed with tears, "Akito, I still love you too, but you aren't Family Leader anymore. I have the symptoms and I am marrying Yuki, so in all technicality, I am Leader." Akito looked at her and laughed, "This is true, but you aren't acting with the vengeance of one." Tohru got a mean look, "Get out, you think you can control me, you can't!" She laughed, "Is that better?" Akito laughed along with her, "Yes."

I watched the scene with amazement and then amusement; he never thought Akito could be anything other then awful, but with the friendliness Tohru showed him, it was like the old Akito never existed. Hatori led Akito from the room and told Tohru she had 10 minutes to prepare herself. Hana and Uo stood, Hana spoke, "Tohru, we need to catch the plane, we'll await you, at Uo's." With that Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani left for America.

I was left with Tohru who smiled at me and then went through a small coughing spasm. Hatori walked in, "Tohru, just keep it together until we get there alright?" Tohru nodded and as Hatori lifted her from the bed into the bed that would be hers on the special plane she kissed Yuki goodbye, "Come for me, you promised alright?" I barely nodded as I watched Hatori take my true love away, whether she got better or not, I'd see her before she died.

I went back to the Main House and visited Momiji who was sitting with his mother and Momo, "Um... Momiji?" Momiji looked up and sighed, "Hello Yuki." I nodded in response, "You know why I'm here." He nodded and began...

_When the child was born, she couldn't hold it, it transformed into a bunny, and like my mother she rebelled against it. Kikai hated it and told Takai to take it; she never even named the poor bunny. So Takai was happy to take and save the poor kid, he named him Kotetsuma. Takai watched over the new Junichi, and took care of him while Kikai grew weaker. Kotetsuma grew up with strong hatred for his mother, but he noticed that no matter what Takai never blamed her and loved her very much, even though she was mean._

_Kotetsuma was a little different then the bunny should've been, I guess that's why he tried to kill Kikai... It didn't go so well, because he was the rabbit, but his personality didn't correspond like it should... it caused problems. The Curse tried to mold to his personality, but it couldn't so he... actually became a rabbit, permanently. Takai didn't know what top say or do, so he told Kikai, who only laughed and said, "He deserves it."_

Momiji stopped, he was crying and ran to Yuki and hugged him, "Save Tohru..."

I nodded, what else could I do? Slowly I left his house and walked around the Estate.


	15. Day 5 Hatori's Block

Next Chapter! Sorry it took so long, I've been waiting for more ppl to review; you know most stories with as many chapters as I have by now... should have at least 100 reviews! I've only got 62, and without my comments each chapter is at least 1,000 words! C'mon! MORE REVIEWS! I'm not going to write chapter 16 until I have at least 73-90 reviews. I'm not kidding.

* * *

_Chapter 15- Day 5 Hatori's Block_

I sulked around the next morning. I didn't want to see Hatori, heck; I didn't want to see anyone. I just wanted Tohru back, and safe, but that wasn't going to happen. I sighed and went downstairs to find Shigure sitting in his chair with a pencil balanced on his nose and Mii kneeling before him. Kyo wasn't home; he was at the Main House with Kagura. I missed Tohru, so I knew what needed to be done. But it didn't make doing it any easier.

Hatori greeted me, "Yuki, so good to see you."

"Hello Hatori." I sighed.

"Yuki, don't be sad, we all are doing our best. Your faith will bring her to you." Kana said as she walked in and saw the two.

"Hello Kana." I said smiling, it was an effort, but moping in front of her wasn't smart.

"Kana, will you bring Yuki and me something to drink?" Hatori asked.

"Of course Hari." Kana bowed and left to get them something.

"Well, you need my story of course?" Hatori asked.

"Yes." I answered calmly.

"Alright then." Hatori took a deep breath and began.

_Takai was left to stand there, with a bunny in his arms while Kikai walked away calmly. Takai sunk to the ground and cried, he hugged the bunny in his arms tightly. Tears ran down their faces, and a figure stood before the two. It was a girl, she wiped away both their tears, "I'm Lina. I'm the newest Junichi." _

_Takai stood up, still holding Kotetsuma he looked at Lina, "Hi. I'm..." _

"_I know who you are silly. The rat, Takai Sohma. And I presume that's the unfortunate bunny Kotetsuma Sohma. Wanna guess mine?"_

_The bunny spoke, "I'd like to guess Miss Lina."_

"_Please, Lina."_

"_Well, I wanna guess... dragon?" Kotetsuma said softly._

"_Yep! That's right! You're so cute!" Lina cried out and grabbed Kotetsuma hugging him to her. Takai watched her with interest._

"_Um... Lina... how are you..." Takai stuttered._

"_A Junichi? Well... I may seem so small because I'm only 6! Meaning, you both are older then me, by a lot! But it doesn't matter, well anyway, my mother tried to hide me being a Junichi. She managed it for awhile. She was real scared, that Kikai would hurt me. She managed to hide it, for 5 years. I just turned 6 last week... Kikai was furious when she found out. She ordered my mother's memory to be erased, she forgot me. She cried, she pleaded with Kikai and Kikai let her heartbreak take over. My mother is now sick with worry. I can't go home, she won't let me go. I... she'll die from heartbreak soon... and it will be my fault." Lina held Kotetsuma tighter._

"_I'm sorry." Takai said._

"_No, it's not your fault." Lina insisted._

"_Is she okay?" Kotetsuma asked._

"_Right now, she's probably fretting about what Kikai will do to me, or if I'm alive. If I went back, she'd force me to go away... I don't wanna go..." Lina answered sorrowfully._

"_Well then... let's help." Takai insisted._

"_Help me?" Lina looked at Takai hopefully._

"_I've been waiting to help, Kotetsuma... I couldn't help him. But I'll help you as much as I can Lina." Takai said._

"_Kotetsuma, Takai, LINA!" Kikai called._

_All three turned around unhappily. Kikai laughed, "What's wrong? Not going to help someone are you?"_

"_My mother!" Lina knew the instant she spoke, they were doomed._

"_Oh? Nope, she has been quarantined. No one is allowed to see her." Kikai said casually. Lina screamed and attempted to hit Kikai... _

Hatori stopped, "It's tragic. But so is life, and you will fix it. You are the key Yuki."

Just then they realized Kana had been listening. She bowed in apology, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to listen. It was sad, Hari... he's always seemed lonely. This Lina girl, must've been the same way. Yuki, I know this sounds stupid, but tell me... what happens to her."

I nodded, "Sure Kana."

Hatori stood up and before leaving the room said, "I'll be seeing you Yuki. In 8 days, you will be going to America, in 8 days Akito will give you a letter. In 8 days... Tohru will be near death. On the 9th day... you may read Akito's letter, and you will have until Midnight of Friday the 15th to save her. Good day." Hatori left and Kana followed.

I went to Ayame, "Ayame? Are you here?" I called into his shop.

Ayame came toward me, "Yuki, if you want my story, you'll hafta wait."

I shook my head, "No, I just wanna share some ideas."

"Then come." Ayame led me to the room upstairs, Mine had gone for the day.

"I need to find out the cure after I figure out the entire story." I began.

"You still don't know what it is. Our story, her life... happiness is all she wants. She worries about everyone else, a little bit of selfishness, and a long boring story.. along with some rude friends... should do her well." Ayame said laughing.

I gave a half laugh and began walking back to Shigure's house. Kyo was back and he was picking on a sad Shigure. Mii was talking calmly with Kagura. I stopped to view the scene, "Hi." They turned to me, Mii and Kagura smiled. Shigure hid behind me and Kyo was furious, "Sure hide behind rat boy!"

"Yuki, save me!" Shigure whimpered.

"Kyo, darling, please don't hurt Shigure, Mii will lose her job if he can't write." Kagura complained.

"Yes, he still needs to write 100 more pages!" Mii said.

"Oh fine..." Kyo sulked down next to Kagura.

I sighed, 'This is my pitiful life...'

* * *

Okay, so I've got this notion to answer reviews, yay!

dragondolphin1990- I don't know how it's sad... but alright.

i love athrun- Ah! Another update review... can't you ppl think of anything else? If you keep telling me to update, you'll end up with 3 chappies in day and none for a whole nother two weeks! Also you seem to say the same thing every time..

Starfires- Alright, I will...

animeprincess1452- Was this enough, or you still want more? Lol Just joking, of course there will be more, can't just end it can we?


	16. Day 6 Aya's Block

I didn't make it... not enough reviews. So I'm writing this chapter outta guilt. Consider yourselves lucky... especially because I love this story too much to let it die. Here it is... Chapter 16.

* * *

_Chapter 16- Day 6 Ayame's Block_

I watched them continue to argue and he sulked off to bed; dreaming of mornings to come.

I yawned and sat up, thinking of my family, Tohru, the Curse. I frowned because what I and my family had done to her was inexcusable yet she went on as if it was nothing, nothing at all.

I didn't eat that morning, I went straight to Ayame. His shop wasn't empty this time; a man was in it, trying on a 'special order'. I waved to Ayame, he waved but Mine came and brought me upstairs to wait. I heard him shouting orders and Mine bringing pins and junk. It was a good half hour before he reached me. He apologized and sat down across from me, his silver hair falling over one of his eyes, he tucked it behind his ear patiently.

"The memory?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." I answered in the same volume.

He sighed, it seemed his was painful, but he looked at me with his shining eyes and smiled, "For you Yuki, my brother, I extend the hand that shooed you away forever, I extend my help, please take it... little brother. Take it... and close the gap like Tohru wants."

I understood and smiling I nodded. He began softly.

_Kikai growled and pushed her away, the small child fell. She didn't cry. She kept attempting to attack Kikai and Kikai eventually ordered Takai to stop her, "Takai, retrieve this... thing from my site. NOW!" Takai didn't move. Kikai attempted to go toward him but forgot Lina who viciously bite her arm and tore at her hair in a vivid rage. Kikai screamed in pain, "OI WENCH! LET GO!" _

_Lina bit harder and ripped some of her hair out. Takai watched in a sort of amusing horror, but didn't move. Kotetsuma hid behind Takai whining. Kikai screamed some more, "YOU BITCHY LITTLE BRAT, GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"_

_Lina wasn't done, but Kikai had grabbed her now and was tearing at Lina's back with her nails. Lina wanted to scream but didn't. She was bleeding furiously but didn't let go. Kikai was weakening, to the point of near death. Lina had bit down to the bone, her arm was gushing blood. A figure appeared from the shadows, one year younger then Lina. Lina let go, it was her brother, Bunza, the snake, "Bunza..." Bunza looked at her lovingly, "Lina." _

_Takai was confused and so Lina explained, "Bunza is my brother. My step-brother that is. Kikai didn't find him either, because techinically his mother isn't a Sohma. Bunza... why are you here?" _

"_To help you my dear beloved sister." Bunza stated._

_Kikai had fallen, angry and half-dead she moaned. Takai ignored her, picked Kotetsuma up and walked over to Bunza. Lina smiled but clutched her arm in pain. Bunza gasped, "Dear sister..." _

_Lina shook her head smiling, "It doesn't hurt, not a bit. That witch lady had my mama quarantined. She deserves to die." _

_Bunza didn't believe in that statement, "That isn't true." _

"_Brother!" Lina gasped._

"_You know I'm right."_

"_So?"_

"_Please..." Kotetsuma pleaded._

"_What?" Takai asked._

"_Kikai..." The bunny whimpered._

"_I'll get the doctor." Takai volunteered, taking Kotetsuma he ran inside leaving the siblings alone._

"_Sis..."_

"_Go away!" Lina whined._

"_I need you." Bunza begged, grabbing onto Lina's skirt._

_Lina brushed him away. Bunza shuddered and fell to the ground crying. Lina stalked off._

Ayame began to cry, tears streaming down his face, "That was how I treated you Yuki..."

I had sympathy for him, but it was true. I remembered that day oh-so-clearly...

_**Memory:**_

_"Akito... please stop it... please!" I had begged Akito, who was whipping me._

_I tried to run, and managed to find Ayame, I grabbed his coat with my quivering hand. He didn't even glance at me before brushing me aside. Akito whipped me, dragging me back into 'my room'; whip around my neck, he whipped me some more. I cried thinking of my brother and Akito._

_"Akito... please... AYA!" I passed out._

_**End Memory**_

"I know Aya." I sighed.

Aya looked tearful and let out a sob, he came over and knelt in front of me, "Dear brother... I wanna help."

"You can't help anymore, you've helped plenty. Don't worry." Mine butted in.

"She's right." I said.

Aya looked sad. I gave him a smile, and a thumbs up, "It'll be fine. Now... we're gonna come back to Japan for our wedding, I hope you're designing a dress for Tohru."

Mine's eyes glistened and Ayame put on a smile, "Mine... let's get to work."

With that I left, leaving them to their plans. I thought about Rin... hers is going to be an awful memory. I sighed. Life is what it is. It's better to light one candle then curse the darkness...


	17. Day 7 Rin's Block

Sorry it took so long to reply. I had school... so don't think I'm not continuing this story, because I hafta be fatally injured before I stop here.

_Chapter 17- Day 7- Rin's Block_

* * *

I sighed, walking slowly... I appeared in front of Kagura's house. I paused, and then I stepped forward and knocked. It was quickly answered by Kagura herself, she knew I had come to see Rin. She bowed, let me in and called Rin down.

"Yuki..." Rin said giving me a small smile.

"Rin." I said bowing.

"My turn? I've pondered mine for a while... if you thought any of the others had sad stories, mine is the worst." Rin said frowning slightly now.

"Alright, please...go on." I stated a bit scared.

_In the darkness Bunza sat, waiting for nothing, feeling nothing. He wouldn't move. He knew his pitiful life would be over. He... may have been small, but against Kikai's wishes he went to see their mother. He knew she'd find out. Saving her now, that day meant nothing to her. So even when Takai came for him, to take him to Kikai, he didn't move. So... as punishment Kikai ordered his memory erased, that or death. Bunza, being small, a mere child, didn't know. Bunza decided that no one cared for him, so... death. To believe he never was. To not be in this life, it... seemed like bliss. Lina came to watch as he was given some doses off medicine that made him feel no pain. Then she watched as he was put into a sleep, and then she turned away when they gave him things he was allergic to. She wept, knowing it was her fault. Tear shed for her lost brother, so... in his honor, or so she believed she ran from the family. No one could find her... she moved away, like another had tried. She moved to China... to a small house on a beach near a city..._

_7 years later..._

_Lina and her husband and their five year old son walked along the beach. She had forgotten her brother, her family; she chose to forget, so she did. Her husband knew the curse, he cared not. He knew their son was special._

(A/N: Alright if any of you ask how it's possible for Lina to have a son I'm gonna scream... it just is. I want it to work... so let it. It's my story. Deal.)

_The boys name was Koro. Koro knew that his mother loved him, he knew that he was a horse He loved is mother; he also loved his father very much. Koro had short, spiked, brown hair. He was short and since he was only five he didn't understand very much._

_Koro was home schooled, it was safer. Whenever he went down to the beach and he saw someone there. They looked at him in disgust. A boy kept from the light, shunned from society, that's what poor Koro was. He was ignorant to this life and knew only that his mother and father loved him. He seemed sad whenever someone turned away from him, and Lina began thinking._

"_Dear... would you like to goto a new home and live with others who will be kind to you?" Lina has asked him one morning._

"_Mama... I... wanna do whatever you want. I want to be happy like you and Papa." Koro had answered._

_Lina was surprised and told her husband. He smiled; Lina was always the person who worried. She always cared... that's why he loved her_

"_Send him home. Back to... her." Her husband said._

"_Should we? Kikai will be furious!" Lina said._

"_So?" He answered._

_Lina shrugged and went back to Koro, "Remember Cousin Kotetsuma? The bunny? Would you like to go and live with him and Takai and Kikai?"_

_Koro smiled, "Yesh!"_

_Lina almost cried and her husband hugged her, "You realize mommy can't go with you right son?"_

_Koro's smiled faded, "Yes."_

_Lina cried, "Koro... you... can and you will go. With your father. Don't... think of me. Don't remember me or even mention me. Let Cousin Takai answer everything. Darling..."_

_Her husband hushed her, "I know, I'm to drop him off to a boy holding a beige bunny rabbit."_

_Lina nodded and hugged her son to her, crying. Then leaving the poor boy in tears she walked out, and Koro never saw her again._

_A few days later..._

_Father and Koro walked out of the airport. They were in Japan. A bunny bounded up to them, it was beige. Koro smiled, "Kotetsuma?"_

_The bunny smiled in a bunny-ish way. And Takai came over, "Hey there. Is Lina well?"_

"_I don't know she left." The father said sadly, "Well anyway, please take care of Koro for me. I'll be staying here..." He gave them his address and walked away, giving one last hug to Koro._

_Koro cried, "Daddy..."_

_Takai hugged the small boy in his arms, "It'll be okay. Let's go see Kikai..."_

_Koro held tight to Takai as they neared the main house._

_Kikai was waiting for them, "Who is he?"_

"_A cousin." Takai answered, pushing Kotetsuma and Koro behind him protectively._

"_Name?"_

"_Koro Jiit-Sohma."_

"_Whose?"_

"_Lina's."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because."_

"_Fine."_

"_Good."_

_Takai showed Koro to Kikai who faked a smile before grabbing Koro by his hair and punching and kicking him to the ground. Takai jumped to the rescue._

_Koro whimpered and crawled away. He had injured his leg and gotten a black eye. Kikai calmed down and stalked off muttering, "That'll teach that bitchy mother of his."_

_Koro cried, Takai tried to help and Suma stayed out of the way. Soon Koro started a real school, an all boy's school._

_It got worse for Koro... the boys teased him. They pushed him, shoved him, beat him. The teacher knew nothing of it. Koro's fear grew more and more, his kindness faded more and more, and one day when someone shoved him. He shoved back, hard, he kicked punched and beat the kid up. He got caught, he was sent home to face Kikai, but he was still angry so when she took out her whip he fought her. Koro had become an unloving boy, voracious for revenge._

_When his father came for a secret visit, Koro... hit him._

Rin was crying. I understood, it was an awful story. She didn't lie when she said it was the worst one yet. I had no words for Rin, so I left her in her misery, nodding to Kagura on my way out. She'd take care of it.

* * *

Dear Journal,

Living in America is... okay. I'm getting better. A little... I can't wait to see Yuki. Oops... I hafta run, Uo and Hana are here. I'll write more tomorrow.

Tohru Honda-Sohma


	18. Day 8 Love Life and Medical Conditions

Sorry! I spent 2 hours writing this chapter and then I lost it... so I hadta rewrite it... stupid computers.

_Chapter 18 – Day 8 Part 1 – Love Life and Medical Conditions_

I stepped slowly up to my room. Closing the door behind me I sat at my desk. I took out some paper and a pen and I began to write a letter to Tohru.

Dearest Tohru,

I hope this letter finds you well. I am sorry. I am so sorry Tohru. This is my fault. So... if you wish, after this is over and you find yourself walking away from the border of the land of the dead, we may go our separate ways. You... do not have to be part of the Sohma's anymore. It is my dearest wish that you make yourself happy with a nicer place and nicer people then us. Please consider it...

Love,

Yuki Sohma

I closed the letter in an envelope and held it in my hands. They began to quiver and I felt a tear slide down my face. I envisioned her glowing face the day we went to Ayame's Shop, and then I saw how pale she had become when she was sick. It made my head spin; she had done that for us. Awful. It was my fault... all my fault. She... shouldn't marry me. I felt myself fading, fast... I couldn't breath; I fell to the floor gasping.

((Authors POV))

Shigure heard a thump and went upstairs to investigate, he found a fainted Yuki. Immediately afterward, Hatori had been called.

Tohru yawned; it felt good to not be in a hospital anymore. She eased her fragile self from bed and immediately the house maid was there to help her. The maids name was Tara. Tohru had become friends with her. Tohru refused to sit around and do nothing so she helped Tara some.

"Saki and Arisa went out this morning, Miss." Tara said bowing her head to Tohru.

Tohru nodded holding out her hand, she still needed help standing, she was getting weaker by the day, but that only boosted her confidence, if she was weaker she was closer to being cured and Yuki coming for her.

"Miss Tohru, this letter came for you this morning." Tara handed her an envelope.

Tohru opened it and read it, tears coming to her eyes.

"Is it from your fiancé Miss?" Tara asked. Tohru nodded and Tara held out her hand for the letter, Tohru gave it to her. Tara read it and gasped, "Oh! Miss Tohru..." Tohru wanted to cry, anything... Yuki was gonna give away his happiness for her. She needed to sit, Tara brought her a chair, and "Saki and Arisa will be back shortly. I'll make breakfast, please rest.

Saki and Arisa came home to find a tearful Tohru, a solemn Tara and some uneaten breakfast. Saki and Arisa found and read the letter. Saki pondered it and Arisa got pissed, "Good for nothing Prince..."

"No. Even all the way here, I feel his electric waves. Now they are solemn, he is having an asthma attack, but all he cares about is how he hurt Tohru. His waves... are different then what they were, they've changed."

"What? Is that even possible Hana?" Arisa asked.

"He... is worried about me? I won't give up on him, I can't!" Tohru said standing then almost fainting into Tara's arms from exhaustion.

* * *

((Yuki's POV))

I reawakened in Hatori's office and before I could speak a coughing spasm overcame me. Then my voice was clear and I spoke, "Hatori... why?"

"You had an attack."

"Yea..."

"I don't know why, but I'm sure you do."

"I..."

Hatori shushed me and gave me a shot, my eyes grew heavy. I thought of Tohru and I felt bad. She was so much worse off, and all I could do was sit here. I reawoke again later in the afternoon and found a letter from Tohru near me. I opened it.

(A/N: Express mail... or email printed into envelopes... either way the mail was quick...)

Dear Yuki,

I don't want to leave you. I love you, and I took this curse upon myself. Please do not fear for my sake, please do not hurt yourself. Hana and Uo have given up on you; they want to take the next flight to Japan. I stopped them, please be safe Yuki.

Love,

Tohru Honda-Sohma

I began to cry, tears formed on my face. I sobbed, my shoulders sagged. She would always love me...

Tohru smiled at her eager friends, "It'll be okay. You won't need to goto Japan."

Tohru looked around the backyard. Uo's house was huge. At least 15 acres of land. The main family lived in the mansion but Uo had them make a special Japanese style house toward the back of the yard; it was a two story 7 bedroom house. It had a lovely garden and the maid Tara was assigned to it.

Uo quieted down, "Whatever you want Tohru. Just be careful."

"That boy has weird waves about him, I feel tears. He is crying for you Tohru." Hana said. Tears came to Tohru's eyes, "He loves me very much, that he does..."

* * *

REVIEWS!

dragondolphin1990- THANKS!

Valese- THANKS! AND THX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS TOO!

i love athrun- Alright... oo

Yokai Cesia and Chi-Close to crying? AW! It would be better if you did cry, I wanted people to cry for that story... oh well... next time... Hiro's is a real bummer.

animeprincess1452- bows THANK YOU, THANK YOU!


	19. Day 8 Part 2 Hiro's Block

GOMEN NASAI! BIOLOGY TAKES FOREVER! I'm sorry I haven't gotten to update, so I'll make this chapter pretty long and hopefully you guys will forgive me and keep reading this story, because I'm sure if it's touched my heart, it's touched yours.

_Chapter 19- Day 8 Part 2- Hiro's Block_

* * *

((Still in Yuki's POV))

I continued crying; remembering everything I had learned, remembering my sorrow... my heart went out to my family, even Akito. I remembered Tohru's shining face, and how she was waiting for me to succeed. How she wanted me to succeed so we could marry... so... life could go on... but what if... I didn't save her? NO! It couldn't go like that... it... just couldn't. I kept crying until I fell asleep, when I next reawoke, I was at Shigure's in my own bed. I heard Shigure calling for me.

"YUKI, Hiro is here for you!" Shigure called.

I yawned, got up, and went to see him, not bothering to put on real clothes, my mind was too cluttered.

Hiro looked at me with searching eyes, "You okay?"

I offered a nod and sat down by the heater (that table thing). He sat down as well. Tea was already set on the table, Hiro didn't take any... he began right away:

_Lina sat down quietly in the small corner of the room, shuddering and shivering. Her house was quiet... she screamed, "NO!" Someone was in the same room, a man, he came toward her._

Hiro stopped, "I'm just a kid you know."

I nodded, "Yea... so?"

"My memory is way too grown up for me, this Lina girl... she... got..."

I knew what he was going to say, "I understand, continue from after that part."

_Lina sat quietly, remembering the day she gave her son away, the day she was used, the day everything was ruined. She was on a plane for Japan. She had one arm crossed around her stomach and the other straight up, elbow on one arm, hand on her face. Like Akito. She sighed. Soon the plane landed and she got the one bag she brought with her, to search for her husband. When he answered the door she smiled at him with teary eyes. He stared at her, and then he hugged her, "Lina... my Lina..." She coughed, and he let go, then he took a real look at her, she... was big. "Lina... what..." She held her hand up and shook her head. He understood, took a deep breath and let her into the house._

_A few hours later after she settled in they had a talk._

"_So Lina, why come back?" Her husband asked._

"_Tsuto, you know... you can see... I need your help." Lina pleaded._

"_I see. Why come back though? Kikai... she'll..." Tsuto said._

"_I don't care, I need to be here. I need to see my son."_

"_You... don't want to."_

"_WHY?"_

"_Calm down, poor kid... Kikai must've done something cuz... he hit me when I saw him." Tsuto changed the subject, "He's gotten big, and he's about... 9 by now."_

_Lina stood up and left the stalking toward the Sohma Estate. She was fuming angry. Luckily it was warm and nice out so she wasn't cold, and she burst into the Estate angrily. She saw Kotetsuma hopping around and Takai watching over him, Koro sat hidden and angry-like under the Cherry Blossom tree. Lina stood there, gaping at her sons face, "Koro?" Suma looked up, as did Takai. Koro didn't. Suma grinned, "LINA!"_

_Takai ran over, "LINA! It's... so great to see you!"_

_Koro heard that name, he... knew her, "Lina..."_

_The boy stood up, he looked at the woman called Lina, and his eyes had a blank gaze to them. Lina looked up as her son strolled over, "Koro..."_

"_You... you are her... Lina..." Koro said with disgust._

_Lina looked at him and smacked him, "I am your mother."_

_Koro put his hand to his face, he felt no pain, he continued staring at her, "You are the one who gave me to the evil witch."_

_This took Lina aback. She looked at him, "Koro..."_

_He turned his back to her, "Leave me alone. Go away." He ran into a house. You could see... his eyes shown emotion._

_Takai looked scared, "They took his memory... his memory of his past. He doesn't know who you are, only the bad things about you and his father... he knows Kikai is bad, and he knows no feeling. That's why his eyes are blank... with your return, he will be very pained._

_Lina walked away, to Kikai, crying, but she still held her head proudly, "KIKAI!"_

_Kikai came out with a smile, "Lina Jiit-Sohma."_

"_Kikai, my son..."_

"_Is a brat." Kikai smirked, "I fixed him. Go home Lina."_

_Lina shook her head and Kikai walked forward and slapped her, the next thing Lina knew was much pain, very much pain, and then she died. _

* * *

_Meanwhile, Koro had locked himself in his room and took a knife and cut himself, then he lay on the floor, crying._

* * *

_Kikai smiled, "Two dead in one day, and another little lamb to play with." In Kikai's arms was a baby, a girl. She handed the girl to Takai to hold, it became a lamb because it was half not Sohma. Kikai snarled, "Disgusting little wench, when the husbands away she did 'play'. Ha. This child's name is Hitori. I hope she has a horrible life."_

_Takai hugged the lamb, it shivered._

_Six years later..._

"_Hitori come here!" Takai called._

"_Coming Father!" Hitori said as she skipped happily to Takai. He sighed, the child knew he wasn't her father but she said so anyway._

"_Where were you?"_

"_Outside, playing with the other children." _

"_You know you can't do that Hitori."_

_She nodded. Then she went inside to play with her toys. Takai went to Kikai. Ever since Hitori was born Kikai had ordered Takai to 'entertain' her. He was to come to her unclothed everyday, and he was to be chained to her bed. Then she had much fun in playing with him. It had been six years and by now Takai was very tired of this, today he went clothed..._

"Then my memories stop." Hiro said.

I was green by now and I eagerly sipped my tea, "Thank you very much Hiro."

"Just save Tohru, or Kisa won't be happy, then I won't either."

I nodded, "I will don't worry."

* * *

Kyouryoku Shin- Well I'm glad you like it!

Valese- He stressed himself out and instead of transforming it became much more serious and he had an asthma attack, thanks for the reviews!

dragondolphin1990- You know... not to give away anything... but I'm seriously considering what you guys would think if I killed her.

word dreamer 999- You got it!

Lily- The only anonymous person I'm replying too, yes! The only one to notice it!

sofia815- In this story, anything is an option.

Yokai Cesia and Chi- Long enough?

animeprincess1452- Okay... so I didn't update soon, but I did update!


	20. Day 9 Ritsu's Block

I thought about it, and you guys deserve another chapter…

_Chapter 20- Day 9- Ritsu's Block_

* * *

I don't how I found myself here, but somehow, I stood… sat rather, in front of Ritsu at the Hot Springs. He looked at me with a slight smile, "H-h-hello Yuki."

"Ritsu, you know why I'm here." I muttered softly.

"I do." Ritsu said.

I just stared at him, and he nodded and began.

_In the dark the boy quivered. He heard his mother plead with someone, she was crying, begging. He let out a small sob, "This is all my fault." He knew if he cried loud he would be in even more trouble. His shoulders shook, he heard his father plead now too. The boy got up and he was shaking very much. He stepped quietly into the hallway and peered around the corner. His mother was on the floor crying and his father was pleading and arguing with some men. They shoved past the boys parents and came toward the hallway he was hiding from. He let out a gasp and ran toward his room and shut the door, ran over and quivered in a corner._

"_Come here Athrin." A voice said gently as the voice entered his room._

_He sobbed and tried to make himself into a tiny ball in the dark corner._

"_We aren't going to hurt you." He realized it was a female voice._

_He muttered, "Who are you?"_

"_Sosaru Sohma. Family. Come here Athrin." Sosaru held her hand to his hiding spot._

"_Go away." He said as forcefully as he could, but he was very afraid._

"_Kikai wants to see you Athrin." Sosaru said gently as she grabbed his hand._

"_LET GO!" He wailed. Next thing he knew, he was a monkey in Sosaru's arms. She walked down the hallway and to the front door, he shivered violently and cried mother._

_He saw her huddled against a wall, he head in her knees, sobbing, his father sitting next to her, neither would meet the boy's eyes._

_This was three years ago, the boy was now confined in a room in the dark. All the time he cried, and all the time he wanted to die, he felt he was a bad person. Suddenly the door to his room burst open, Kikai was standing there, and behind her lagged a man._

"_Athrin, I have a new cell mate for you. Another disobedient one." She chuckled as she shoved the man into the room and locked the door behind them. The man stood up, straightened his shirt and dusted himself off, "Who are you?"_

"_Athrin."_

"_I'm Takai."_

"_Why are you here?" Athrin shivered._

"_I couldn't entertain Kikai any longer. She is getting desperate, needy, and she is dying." _

"_Can you get out of here?" Athrin asked._

"_I wish. I could try and break the door… but…" Takai sounded sad as he sat beside the boy in the dark room._

"_But?" Athrin said sadly._

"_She'll kill Hitori if I break out… I can only leave if I promise never to disobey her again." Takai sighed, "What about you?"_

"_She killed my parents, I disobeyed her, and she shut me in here. She'll only release me if I… what was the word? I think she said, if I played with this girl. I didn't want to."_

_Takai raised an eyebrow in the dark, "But you're only… what… like… 10?"_

"_I'm eight." Athrin said._

_Takai noticed a stack of paper in the center of the room, a pen on top of it. He grabbed it and scribbled something on it, "Kikai, light please."_

_He shoved it under the door and waited. Athrin rocked back and forth hugging his knees in the dark._

_Hours later the door burst open, a servant with food came in and stood by the open door. She put the trays there and stood waiting._

_Takai took the paper, now that he could see clearly and wrote Kikai a note,_

_Kikai,_

_Let Athrin go… let him do as he wishes and I promise to never disobey you again… if I do… you…can… punish me severely._

_Takai Sohma_

_The servant took his note, and handed them three lit candles, "I'll be back for the trays later… I'm sorry about this Takai…"_

_Takai nodded, took the candles and watched the servant go and lock the door again, he motioned for Athrin to come over. The boy came, "What was that?"_

"_Nothing Athrin. Now eat." Takai pushed his plate toward him._

_Hitori stomped crying into Kikai's room, "WHERES DADDY!?"_

"_Poor brat… your father will never see the light of day again."_

"_Where is he?" She whined._

"_Nowhere you can find him, now leave."_

_Hitori stomped away crying._

Ritsu looked at me. A tear had fallen from his eyes. He wiped it away. I smiled at him, "Thank you."

I got up and began walking away. When I reached home I collapsed into the couch and hugged my arms to myself. I shuddered, the more I heard, the more it hurt her, and the more she suffered.

* * *

Tohru sighed, the pain in her heart grew, "Oh Yuki."

Hana put her arm around her friend, Uo looked upset, "He… can't do it. There's no way… Tohru…"

"Uo. Please… don't doubt him, he needs our support… I believe in him. We need to have faith." Tohru said sighing.

Over the days her condition got worse, she became pale, and she could barely move, she barely had strength to talk, the day was coming closer and she kept getting worse.

* * *

I shrugged it off, crying would do no one good. I need to find out about the next person. The Rooster… I don't think I'd ever met him before. I went to find Shigure, "Hey. Can you tell me about the Rooster?"

He laughed, "You mean Kureno?"

"Kureno?"

"Yea. That's the Rooster."

"Where is he?"

"Near Hatori."

I nodded, "Okay."

* * *

Okay listen up!!! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT KURENO! THE NEXT CHAPTER CANNOT BE WRITEN UNTIL IVE GOT SOME INFO! PLEASE PUT ANYTHING YOU KNOW ABOUT HIS CURSED LIFE INTO YOUR REVIEWS!!! MOST APPRECIATED!!!

I don't have time to reply to every review, but I'd like to thank you all for your reviews, my goal is to have over 200 by the time I finish this story!!!


	21. Day 10 No Story?

Okay… well I had no inspiration, major writers block, a whole truckload of darn homework, yet I somehow managed some time to write this…

_Chapter 21- Day 10- No Story?_

* * *

__

I stood at the gates, waiting, I was afraid. I had felt… a horrible stabbing pain in my chest yesterday. I knew Tohru was dying faster now, I couldn't give up hope… and I knew she wouldn't either. Suddenly the doors opened and there in front of me stood someone I had never seen before. He looked like Shigure and Hatori as one person, only with large brown eyes and short brown hair. He sort of reminded me of Kyo as well.

He didn't smile, or even seem friendly, he looked at me. His cold eyes sent a shiver down my spine, unconsciously (and had I been conscious of it, unwillingly) his shiver caused me to spastically shake my upper body as if I was cold.

(A/N: Spaz… hehe… I do that all the time, you suddenly feel cold and your whole upper body just shivers out of your control for a second…)

Then suddenly he turned and began walking away, I called after him, "HEY WAIT!"

He stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Are you Kureno?" I asked walking up beside him.

He didn't nod, he just kept walking. After I followed him for a minute, I knew we were going to Akito. Akito sat calmly in his room; his site chilled me worse then my unknown guide. My unknown guide went and sat behind Akito, bowing before sitting down, and never uttering a sound. Akito smiled, "Hello Yuki."

His voice had its icy tone, a tone that I thought Tohru had taken care of; I raised an eyebrow but nodded, "Hello Akito."

"Did you meet Kureno?" Akito said calmly and kindly.

I shook my head, and I saw the man behind Akito lower his gaze. Akito turned sharply to look at the man behind him, not before winking to me. I didn't understand but I stayed silent to watch a familiar looking scene. Akito stood up in a rage, but I knew it was mock, apparently my guide did not. Akito was fuming, "YOU KNEW WHY HE CAME AND YOU DIDN'T INTRODUCE YOURSELF BEFORE BRINGING HIM HERE! HOW DARE YOU!"

The man shivered, bowing his head, no, his entire body to the floor, he was afraid and muttered something my ears could not hear. Akito turned to me and smiled, mouthing the words, 'Don't worry.'

I knew then that this was some horrible trick, Akito just wanted to liven things up a bit, shake up poor Kureno. I realized that was who my guide was.

(A/N: A really hot guide too… man you should see the pics I found… )

Kureno was shaking with fear by now, and I stood up, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and looked at me, before looking away quickly. He was acting like a child, but not a child as Shigure acts, but a scared child… when he obviously was in his late twenties.

(A/N: Now you know I'm just showing off all the info I found…)

I backed away a little shocked. Akito was smiling before pulling Kureno up. Kureno was startled, "A-A-Akito…"

"Yes?"

"I… um… erm…"

"Akito… Kureno is your servant isn't he? You didn't tell him did you?" I said grinning, trying to go along with his plan even though it wasn't my style. But then again, when did I have a specific style?

"Yes, but I gave him free time once… and no I didn't."

"May I?"

Akito nodded and smiled as he stepped back.

"Akito is no longer head of the family, my fiancé is, and he is just joking… must be bored…" I laughed, "So you are Kureno right?"

I guess I shouldn't have tried to put all that in one sentence because poor guy… he fainted…

* * *

Tohru felt a stab, similar to yesterday yet sharper; it knocked the breath from her. She gasped and wrapped her arms about her shoulders, "Oh Yuki…"

Uo looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "You okay?"

Hana looked as solemn as ever, "Yes, Tohru, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine…" Tohru said waving her hands nervously.

Tohru had begun to have trouble breathing; she knew it wouldn't be long now. She just wondered what had caused that injurious pain. She took the book of poems from her bedside table and read one Yuki had helped to make… she didn't realize it then, but when he had written this… he had told her how he really felt.

_As my tears keep overflowing one after another,_

_I can't see your last smile through their blur._

_Please don't go, please don't go... Stay here._

_Light bursts through the sky._

_Even this insignificant me_

_Loved you more than anyone, with all my soul._

_Thank you for all of_

_The precious feelings_

_You've given to me._

_"When you took off, I was_

_Watching for a long time as the vapor trail disappeared."_

_Please don't forget_

_You're not alone._

_Even if we're apart, we can still carry on hand-in-hand._

_With my first love, I first realized_

_That there could be such sorrow._

_Even if something lapses away, something will_

_Live once again._

_When you gave me a smile as we parted, it was_

_Your message for me_

_To truly live with all my heart._

_I just know that we'll see each other someday._

_If we're together,_

_Even if we're far apart, we can gaze in each others' eyes_

_Let's bet everything on all our hopes and dreams._

_Let's promise each other_

_That we'll hold on to the intensity we felt_

_That day,_

_And live the future that blooms_

_In tomorrow._

_(A/N: This poem/song is Yubiwa from Escaflowne, I did not write it. It's one of my fav songs.)_

Now more then ever she wanted to be held in his strong and loving arms, she wanted to be with him, cold engulfed her. Uo got up and hugged her, Hana did the same. Tohru couldn't stop shaking… and then… Tohru blacked out. She fainted, and this wasn't a normal few hours faint… within the next few hours Tohru's condition would become horrifically worse…

* * *

I don't understand it, I just don't. This is going all wrong; I thought perhaps my day would run a bit smoother. But Kureno… isn't waking up. And Tohru is dying, I can feel it. Everything is wrong! It's not fair… we shouldn't have done that trick. I wish he would wake up, he's a grown man for gosh darn sake. Damnit! While he lies there sleeping, Tohru is dying! I can't sit here and do nothing! I JUST CAN'T!

I paced in the room furiously; every step pained me and made me angrier. It fueled me; I stopped and took a deep breath. I turned to Akito who nervously smiled at me, "Sorry… that was an awful joke my beloved Yuki."

"Get me a plane ticket. I'm going to America today." I hardly knew what I was saying.

"No."

"You aren't family leader. No isn't an option Akito."

"Yes it is. Tohru told me, no matter what… you are not to come without my permission."

"Huh?"

"It's in the letter she sent me. She didn't just send things to you, you know."

"Give it to me."

Akito took a piece of paper from his inner robe and handed it to me, it smelled like Tohru even though it was so close to Akito. It said:

_Dear Akito,_

_I hope all is well. America is gorgeous. The air is wonderfully clean and I love to sit outside. But oh! I have the most awful pains sometimes, not that I am complaining. But I know it means Yuki is getting closer and it makes me happy. Please Akito don't let him come see me without your consent. You will know when the time is right. I can't let him see me like I am. Please. I'm counting on you. He will be angry… but… please…_

_Thank you._

_Tohru Honda-Sohma_

I read the letter over and over… I couldn't believe it. I had to. I sat in silence, I wanted to cry. I wanted to wake from my nightmare. I just wish I had never met… no… I don't wish that… I love Tohru. I do. I will forever.

Suddenly, I doubled over in pain, my eyes blurring. Tohru was in pain. I needed to wake Kureno. I ran over to his bed… he was… gone!?

* * *

Uo and Hana rushed Tohru to the Hospital. No one knows what happens, all they know is she's dying and if things don't get better she won't make it. Right now… Tohru lies in a coma, in a Hospital with Uo and Hana at her side…

* * *

DONE! YES! Phew… what a long chapter… very detailed and entertaining! I love this chapter best and now I've got time to answer reviews!

Valese- It's fine, someone did help. A bunch of people did… and I was able to write my chapter. I hope you liked it.

dragondolphin1990-

Yokai Cesia and Chi- Little? That was enough to help me… thanks sooooooo much!

sofia815- No I did not… it seems you have yet but skimmed my story, check the chapters, I'm sure Rin is there… I think… ah yes… right  Oh and thanks for the comments!

faerie-kittie306 animelover- Well at least I updated… --;;

kyo's-grl01- Thanks!

keosis-chan- Wow! Thanks so much!!!

animeprincess1452- I hope this is slightly better.

Kudoneko- I hope it doesn't seem as rushed anymore.

THANKS EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ALL KEEP REVIEWING! I WANT 150 REVIEWS AFORE I TELL YOU ALL KURENOS SIDE!


	22. Day 10 Part 2 Fear and Memories

I don't care that I'm one review short, even I don't know where this fic is going and I sure as heck wanna find out. Oh and next chapter at, around… let's try 160! No too low… maybe 163… yea I'm not updating till my 163rd review, so all you people who've never reviewed, now is a good time to start!

_Chapter 22- Day 10 Part 2- Fear and Memories_

* * *

Tohru didn't feel the cold hands of her friends trying to wake her, or the hands of the doctor who was examining her. She was out cold, dead cold, it was scary, she was pale and injured. Uo banged her fist into the door and kicked it as well, "SHE HAS FOUR GOD DAMN DAYS LEFT! THIS ISNT RIGHT!" 

Hana sighed sadly, and placed her hand on Uo's shoulder, "Yuki will not let our Tohru die. I will not let her either."

"Hana… she's not doing well… she can only take so much strain. The fourteen days may have just been an estimate by Hatori… if Yuki learns one more thing she may not live."

"She will not let herself die."

"But…"

"The will to live is stronger then anything else." Hana said smiling at Uo. Uo nodded reluctantly.

* * *

(Tohru POV) 

Where am I? Where is this place? Why is it so dark and cold…?

In front of me Yuki is standing, I reach out my hand to grab him yet he fades into this suffocating darkness.

YUKI! My cried words echo around this place, a cold tear runs and freezes on my cheek. I touch it; it feels like ice as I wipe it off.

I fall to my knees, crying out for anyone, it hurts, my heart hurts, but I can't feel anything else. And then suddenly I'm falling… why am I falling? Someone save me… please… I land on a hard piece of whatever this place is… and look around, it looks familiar somehow yet it doesn't.

I see a tall man with black hair, he is making like zodiac figurines. It makes me smile and forget where I am… then an orange haired boy comes out screaming at the man. I scrunch my eyes up trying to remember who they are… no luck… then another man comes out, his eyes are a wonderful purple and his hair is a gorgeous shade of gray, I so want to know who he is but I can't… A girl rushes past me, her eyes are gray and her hair is brown, she has a cat backpack that she drops as she hugs the orange haired boy who is desperately trying to free himself from her. Then a man with black and white hair and piercings appears and with him is a little girl, she has the most unusual eye and hair color I've ever seen… a boy is behind them, he is wearing… a pink shirt? And he is… speaking German?

Who are these people? Who am I? Why do I see this?

* * *

(Author POV) 

Tohru begins to awake, her eyes flutter wildly. Uo and Hana rush over to her. Uo is wild and anxious, "Tohru?! Are you okay?"

"…Tohru… is… is that my name?" Tohru asks confused.

Uo looked like someone smacked her and Hana hung her head, "Yes, your name is Tohru Honda."

Uo looked at Hana weirdly, she didn't add her other title, 'Sohma'.

"Why am I here, and why does it hurt HERE." She put her hand to her heart.

"You fainted, and I don't know… do you know who we are?" Hana said softly.

"Um… you look familiar… Saki Hanajima?"

"That's right, and that's…"

"Arisa Uotani." Tohru said smiling, "Can you help me?"

"Anything Tohru." Uo said coming up to her.

"When I fainted I had the most outrageous vision, or dream, memory, I'm not sure… but in it was a man with large purple eyes and gray hair do you know who he is?"

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER THE PRINCE?!"

Hana shushed her, "No, sorry we don't know."

"Hana…"

Hana looked at Uo, and shook her head. Uo understood.

"Tohru, we have to go… we'll be back later okay?"

"Okay! Come back soon!" Tohru said cheerfully.

* * *

"What are you doing Hana?" 

"If Tohru doesn't remember him, maybe she can get better, and put this whole thing behind her…"

"And what if she remembers eventually? She'll be mad…"

"Maybe, maybe not… but if she is alive now and not in as much pain then it was the memories hurting her… she can be free Uo… and if you're really worried we can Hatori to permanently rid her of them… he'd understand…"

"Hana…"

"Uo, you know this is the right thing."

"No Hana, only half of me knows."

Hana looked at her with sad eyes and Uo looked down at her with sad and angry eyes.

"What will we tell the Prince?"

Hana smiled, "I know, just leave it to me."

Uo nodded and went back to Tohru. Hana headed home to right a letter to Japan…

_Dear Yuki Sohma,_

_Stop finding stories and memories. If you love Tohru, then you will cease this. You are the Family Leader now and Tohru is fine, do not come to see her. If you love her like we do, you will trust us and leave her alone. If you must send someone, send Hatori… Yuki please let us take care of our Tohru. You've done enough. We thank you for caring but please stop now. _

_Saki Hanajima_

Hana may not seem like a direct person but she can be and she needed for Yuki to get the point and hope he stopped. She just hoped that he wouldn't come to America to ask Tohru herself, which would be a disaster that just might kill Tohru.

Hana went and sent the letter off; making sure it would reach him later that day.

* * *

(Yuki POV) 

I was in a panic, what the Hell was going on with the world?! I ran to the gates of the Sohma Estate and waiting outside… was a mailman.

"Sorry, do you need something?"

"I'm looking for Sohma, Yuki."

"I am Sohma, Yuki."

"Here's your letter sir. Good day." The mailmen walked away. The envelope he handed me was black with purple writing on it, no return address, I shivered as I opened it and read Hana's letter.

I looked at the letter many times; I stood there, not moving, "I swear, if I didn't think Tohru loved me, I'd think she was trying to torture me." I laughed to myself, trying to laugh off Hana's letter. It didn't work.

I thought it over… Hana wouldn't lie… and she wouldn't be so direct if it wasn't important. I went home to Shigure's and locked himself in my room. I sat down on my bed and looked at the wall then I buried my head in my hands and cried. After a few minutes, I wiped my eyes, '_Crying won't help anyone… so… if Hana and Uo think this is best for her, then fine… I'm sorry Tohru… I love you and I hope you're happy and better.' _

I stood up and went downstairs where Aya and Shigure were talking and Akito had just walked in. Akito smiled at me, I didn't smile back, "I am Family Leader. Tohru will not be coming back, and we will not be married."

I stood there waiting for the reaction.

* * *

How's that for a chapter? Real plot twister ain't it? 

animeprincess1452- I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

Yokai Cesia and Chi- Still waiting for that chapter… lol

dragondolphin1990- Well… he kind of fainted…

Angies Kiss- Thanks.

Valese- LOL!

insanespazychild- Wow… thanks!

TheDevilsCrazyChild-13- Wow, thank you very much.

topolino509- I ROCK MY SOX TOO! THANKS!

Chibi-Shinigami13- Doesn't it suck? LOL…


	23. Day 10 Part 3 Answers and Amnesia

Okay well thanks to an awesome cool reviewer you get your chapter… sorry I didn't write it sooner but I kept finding reasons to delay… but really I'm having major writers block…

_Chapter 23- Day 10 Part 3- Answers and Amnesia_

Akito's smile turned upside down, "Yuki Sohma."

"Shut up Akito." I ordered.

He stalked up to me, and was about to slap me but held his hand and turned it into a pointing finger in my face, "Don't joke or be stupid… why would you say this? Tohru would die of grief without you."

"No she won't."

"How do you know?" Akito seethed.

At this question I stuttered, "I… don't know."

"Then why are you being stupid?"

"Shut up Akito."

"No Yuki, you shut up…" Akito looked at the others, "Are you going to stand there or try to help me understand why Yuki is acting stupid?"

"Perhaps… he banged his head?" Aya said nervously.

"I did not… I got a letter from Hana…"

"Hana?" Shigure questioned.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"Let me see it…" Aya asked kindly coming up to me.

I stumbled backward.

"Yuki… show us…"

I frowned and pulled it from my pocket, handing it slowly to anyone who would take it. Akito didn't want to touch the black paper he backed away. Aya looked at Shigure, and Shigure stepped forward and took it. He then read it allowed to everyone. I looked at my feet. Shigure chuckled, "Is this what you're so worried about?"

I stared at him, unsure of whether to be angry or confused, "Y-y-yes."

Aya sighed relieved, "Ah, my dear brother…" Aya smiled, "The wedding will go on!"

"WHAT? I am Leader and I say no!"

"But… your heart says yes." Aya smiled smugly.

I stuttered not having an answer.

"Yuki, whatever it is that's happened, I'm sure it's just because of worry." Akito said gently.

"Yes so we should keep going." Shigure added.

"For her sake and ours." Aya said politely.

"Okay?" Akito concluded.

I looked around at them, and nodded, "Okay."

Akito smiled and clapped his hands, "I've got a surprise for you Yuki…"

"Huh?"

"Hey." Kureno walked in all casual like. Akito smiled as did I.

"Found him collapsed near Hatori…"

"Yea, really?"

"Yep." Kureno answered.

"You know what I want?" I asked.

"Sure do."

He sat down as did we all. I smiled, I wasn't gonna let Tohru down, no matter what.

* * *

Tohru spoke cheerfully with Uo as they waited for Hana to return. She smiled and laughed just like the old times, way before she met the Sohma's. She joked around as if nothing was wrong (as far as she knew) and that her mother was still alive. And that's when Uo and Hana realized just how much she forgot, "You guys look so different… it's almost as if I haven't seen you both for 5 years… where is Mom?"

Uo had been smiling and now she wasn't, "Tohru… don't joke about Kyoko. It's not funny."

"Yes Tohru, surely you know…"

"KNOW WHAT?!" Tohru said frantic.

Uo looked and Hana and Hana looked back, both were frowning.

"Tohru…" Hana began.

"Kyoko… passed away." Uo said gently.

Tohru had tears in her eyes and then she laughed, "You are kidding… why are you kidding? Why are you doing this?" She then turned angry, "You're not my friends… they wouldn't lie…" She began crying and both girls went to hold her.

"Ssh… it's okay Tohru…" Hana said kindly.

"Yea, we promised to take care of you." Uo said.

"Where's Mom?" She cried.

"Tohru… we told you… she's dead." Uo said forcing herself to admit it and she began crying too.

Tohru sobbed and both girls didn't know what to do since Kyoko had of course died 3 years ago. Uo and Hana held Tohru until her tears suppressed and the brown haired girl was sleeping. They frowned at each other and walked quietly out of the room into the hallway.

"Good going Hana…" Uo sneered.

"Uo! Now is not the time to fight… we need to get in contact with Yuki, faster then mail."

"Kureno."

"…" Hana had no words.

"Kureno Sohma…I can call him, long distance."

Hana nodded and went back to sit with Tohru while Uo went and called Kureno.

* * *

Kureno was about to speak when there was a ringing sound and he produced a cell phone from his pocket, he flipped the top of it and held it to his ear, he smiled slightly, "Arisa?" I sat rigid in my chair, I had no idea where Kureno got that portable phone thing but wherever he got it, he was talking to Uo now.

"Tell him what?" Kureno paused, "Sure… that bad? Arisa… okay sorry… yes Arisa I'll tell him… what? I like calling you Arisa… okay… yep… yea… really? Arisa… I love you." Kureno was blushing slightly and kept his voice low, Akito looked positively amused.

"Okay, goodbye Arisa."

I stared at him, "What was that about?"

"Tohru has amnesia. They thought if she forgot you she wouldn't be in pain, except it seems she forgot everything that happened in high school also and we need to fix it… and although she seems better she is actually getting worse and worse but her body is not allowing her to feel it anymore…" Kureno said summing it up.

"Then tell me your memory, now."

* * *

Uo hung up the phone and blushed smiling to herself as she went back to Tohru and Hana. She nodded and the two looked sadly at Tohru, "Gods what did she do to deserve this?"

"Tohru has done nothing. It has always been her fate." Hana stated simply.

"Fate seems to hate her."

"Maybe… maybe…"

* * *

Happy my little mindless reviewer drones… I mean my wonderful reviewers? Anyway I had a particularly bad review and I deleted it I was so pissed at the time I was ready to end it crappy so their darn review would be worth some crap but I decided it wasn't fair to those of you who love me and my story. You saved this story and if that person reviews me again and he/she reviews badly I will not tolerate it and I will end the story like you guys don't want me to. I am still considering on whether to kill Tohru or not as I myself still do not know, but if I get another bad review from her/him I'm gonna copy and paste it into my story and kill off Tohru, so bad reviewers be warned, you will ruin this story if you review me bad… sorry I'm getting worked up… ;; If people review bad to test me… I wouldn't try… I will hunt you down and kill you… my story rocks this site and if you have a problem with how good my idea was and how bad your ideas may be keep your fucking messed up reviews to yourself losers! Okay… I've let off some steam so I'm okay now… angry but okay, so I'm gonna reply to your reviews now and hope it cheers me up… I've decided I'm gonna start replying to anonymous reviews.

animeprincess1452- Thanks to the one person who understands why my story is going where it is. You rock!

goldenshamrocks5- Yep, I get A's… lots… Thanks so much! I was so happy when I read that it made me smile even though that evil reviewers review was under it.

Clover- Will she? Won't she? I have no idea but anyway I can assure you I won't give it a half-ass ending, whatever I decide, it'll be done with creativity. Anyway, I'm glad you like my story.

Yokai Cesia and Chi- I still think you should continue… But I'm glad you like my story… ish being hugged

dragondolphin1990- Isn't it weird? The story will be here next chapter, that's a promise!

Anime-Luva9193- Erm… I don't want people dying over my story… thanks… I guess… ;;

mirXsan4eva- YOU TOTALLY ROCK! SEE THIS IS WHAT A GOOD REVIEWER DOES! Even though there is another chapter, they still kindly click the review button and that's what I want and admire. You rock!!!! Also what does 'omedettou' mean? ;;;

I feel loved… and much happier now…


	24. Day 10 Part 4 Kureno's Block

I had this huge Biology Midterm, and have been studying for 10 hours a day, and today when we took it, I think I passed, I hope you all wish me luck! Anyway I've finally decided on an ending and I would just like to state that not many of you may be pleased with it until you read the epilogue to my story. My plan is to end the story after the fourteen days and hand you all an epilogue on a silver platter. Only thing is… I won't give you the epilogue until at least 2 weeks after I finish my story… and then… I wanna get a bunch of reviews of agony and angry cliff hung fans. So I've given you a hint to how it's gonna end but I must say even if you hate me in the last chapter, the epilogue will right all the wrongs and life will go on… and… it'll finally end… So enjoy my story while it lasts, because by May, I guarantee this story will be done.

_Chapter 24- Day 10 Part 4- Kureno's Block

* * *

_

Kureno looked at me, sensing my urgency, he nodded quickly and began. The others sat comfortably waiting.

_Hitori stomped away and ran right into a boy in her anger. Both children were knocked down but the boy did not transform, nor did Hitori. The boy blinked, "Are you…"_

"_A zodiac member?" She finished._

"_Yea."_

"_Yep, you?"_

"_Uhuh."_

_And then the two of them smiled._

"_My name is Hitori. What's your name?"_

"_Ishido." The boy stated happily.  
_

"_My Daddy got locked away by the witch lady, can you help me?"_

"_Sure!" Ishido said happy to have a friend._

_Hitori smiled and took his hand, "Let's go!"_

_Meanwhile…_

_Kikai, herself, walked to the cell where Takai and Athrin were locked away. Through the door she called out, "Takai, come to the door. Keep Athrin back."_

_Takai sighed but did as he was told and Athrin stayed put. "What do you want Kikai?"_

"_A child, you know that Takai…" Kikai answered simply._

_Takai sighed, "I know."_

"_Are you willing to give one to me?"_

"_Are you willing to let Athrin go and leave my daughter alone?"_

"_Depends."_

"_On?"_

"_How well you behave."_

_Takai sighed, "Tell me what you have in mind."_

_Kikai chuckled, "Total seduction. No control, tied down. The usual."_

_Takai looked angry but didn't let it seep into his voice, "Maybe."_

"_Fine, bastard. I will leave Athrin and Hitori alone… if they play together."_

"_As friends or…" Takai said curiously._

_Kikai just laughed._

"_No." Takai said firmly._

"_Fine then…" Kikai turned away._

"_WAIT!"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You need to wait 6 years."_

_Kikai grinned, "Fine… unlock the door, and send Takai to me in an hour." Kikai was speaking with the guards._

_Takai watched as the guards unlock the door and let him out. Athrin shielded his eyes as he stepped out also. Takai sighed, "Athrin, go outside and find my daughter…" Then he described Hitori and what to tell her. Athrin nodded and went in search of her.

* * *

_

_Athrin stumbled out into the light and was so unadjusted he fell into Ishido and Hitori. They were laughing and when they fell over they laughed some more. "Hi, I'm Hitori, this is my friend Ishido."_

"_Athrin." Athrin said shyly.

* * *

__Takai went to Kikai one hour later, "Kikai."_

"_Give me what I want Takai."_

"_Take it."_

"_Fine."_

_Takai didn't move or flinch when Kikai went over to him. He didn't shiver when she removed his clothes. He didn't take any notice of her at all while she used him. He just stared straight ahead, his face emotionless. Then after 10 minutes of rough abuse and irritation Kikai got fed up, "LOOK AT ME!"_

_He did as he was told._

"_Why are you being so ignorant?"_

"_You never said I had to pay attention." He answered simply._

_She sighed angrily and pushed herself onto him, "Pay attention or I won't be as easy going."_

"_Make it as rough as you want."_

_Kikai smiled, "I'll do just that." _

_And so the abuse continued at a rough pace faster then before. And although Takai wanted to cry out or moan he clamped his mouth shut and didn't look at her. Kikai was breathing hard at the end of the hour and looked at him, in an upset way. He didn't show how triumphant he felt._

"_Go. Return in 2 hours." Kikai waved her hand, and began to pull her robe on._

_Takai looked at her, "Are you tired?"_

"_Why do you care?"_

_He shrugged, "Just a question."_

"_Maybe. Now leave."_

_Takai smiled, and left Kikai._

_

* * *

_

_Ishido was having fun adventuring with his two new friends when he saw the time, "Oh no!" _

_Hitori and Athrin looked at him. Hitori sounded concerned, she had grown to like both her new friends, "What's wrong?"_

"_I was supposed to report to Kikai 10 minutes ago…" Ishido sounded fearful and ran off._

"_Think he'll be okay?" Hitori asked Athrin._

_Athrin shrugged, "I don't know. Let's go visit your father."_

_Hitori nodded and smiled, and they went to find Takai who was sitting smiling under a Sakura Tree. Hitori hugged him, "DADDY!"_

"_Hey baby girl." He had grown accustomed to her calling him 'daddy' and didn't mind it now._

"_This is Athrin!"_

"_I know."_

"_Where were you?"_

"_With Kikai."_

"_That horrid lady?"_

"_Yes."

* * *

_

"_ISHIDO!" Kikai screamed._

"_Yes…yes... yes…Kikai-sama?"_

"_Where WERE you?"_

"_With… with… with a girl."_

"_A Sohma?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Her name?"_

"_Hi-Hi-Hitori."_

"_Anyone else?"_

"_Athrin."_

_Kikai smirked, "You know your job, now go!"_

_He bowed, "Yes Mistress Kikai."_

Kureno stopped, Ayame was glowing with interest. Shigure wasn't paying attention and Akito sat looking bored. I sat there, pondering this whole thing. 'What was gonna happen to Tohru? Why did Kikai want a child? How is this helping anyone?' I had a million and one questions, none of which I could answer.

* * *

Tohru had the strangest dream and was trying to recall it as she lay awake and shaking in the white room of the hospital. Hana and Uo were by her side.

"Hey Tohru, you okay?" Uo said.

"Yes, are you all right?" Hana said slowly.

Tohru suddenly sat up, "HIS NAME IS YUKI!"

* * *

Was that a cliff? I dunno… that chapter was horrible… I hate it… oh well… next chapter at 198 reviews, maybe 200.

animeprincess1452- I hope I didn't disappoint you with my lame chapter. I'm just not feeling inspired with anything anymore.

kyo's-grl01- And it's people like you that keep me going. Thanks for your support!

Reader- Ok person who's chosen review name is quite random.

Clover- I'm glad you're looking forward to it, I almost banned all anonymous reviews and then the first random reviewer I thought about was you and how nice all your reviews are. So it was you who let all my anonymous reviewers keep reviewing!

Dark Inu Fan- Thank you new reviewer named Dark.

Valese- o.O Okii… thanks… I think… just kidding! You rock big time! THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR GOOD ENERGY and …junk… yea…! –the author is feeling random and good about herself-

mirXsaneva- AHA SO MY FAMOUS REVIEWER SHOWS THEMSELVES! –jumps up and down- THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! –glomps reviewer and feels loved-

Lyanne Tyler Davidson- Ah… the great question of my story. Try reading it again and thinking about it… you might have a little lightbulb appear over your head. –one appears over Lola's head and she eats it- Hope you keep reading!

Yokai Cesia and Chi- I didn't understand what you meant, so I went back and skimmed your chappie and found it… thanks! Also… I'm glad you continued, go YUKIRU 4EVA!

Fallen Angel of Darkness- For a second… I thought you might not like my story…


	25. Day 10,11 Shigure's Block

No one deserves this chapter or my kindness… I've gotten no reviews on my other story, and I didn't even get 198 reviews on this one! But nevertheless, I need to give it to you all now… or you'll never get it… I'm too nice sometimes. Thank me or else...just kidding. Also I'm doing my best to try to keep them in-character this time, but if they would say something that messes up my plot then screw being in-character.

_Chapter 25- Day 10-11- Shigure's Block_

Shigure absently tucked his hands into the opposite sleeve openings, he smiled at me and said, "Que sera sera Yuki."

I looked at him oddly, "You're an idiot you know that?"

He just grinned, "Tomorrow you will hear my story, and I guarantee its better then Kureno's." He smiled stupidly.

Kureno chuckled slightly, "Maybe Shigure, maybe."

Ayame looked at me, and then to Shigure, "Gure, did you find a place for me to sleep?"

"You're staying the night again Aya?" Shigure said smiling.

"Yes, well I can't leave my darling brother to this on his own." Aya said dramatically.

I sweatdropped and then stood up, "I think I'm going to go out for a little while."

Akito raised an eyebrow at me but didn't stop me as I left the house heading towards my garden.

* * *

"The Prince? You remembered the Prince's name?" Uo said surprised. 

"Tohru…" Hana said quietly.

"His name is Yuki, he reminds me of something…" Tohru paused trying to think, "And the others… I still can't remember who they are… who is Yuki? Uo? Hana?"

"The Prince… is…" Uo began. Hana stopped her and spoke herself, "Yuki… is Yuki Sohma, the Prince of our high school, the one in Japan Tohru."

"…Sohma…" Tohru said slowly, the word caught in her throat and she choked on her words, tears in her eyes, "I remember…" Suddenly she was caught in a whirlwind of flashbacks. An accident. Be safe. Tents. Three unmarried men. Sohma. Year of the Cat fan club. Sohma. Sohma. Sohma… and then she cried, "All those years… they were my family… the Sohma's… I'm one of them?"

Hana and Uo shook their heads. "No Tohru." Hana stated.

"You were going to marry the Prince but…" Uo started, but faded off.

"Marry? He has such wonderful Uo…" Tohru said smiling.

Uo laughed, Hana smiled saying, "Yes, he has nice electric waves too."

Tohru laughed kindly, "I'm slowly starting to remember, but it still hurts…"

"Then rest Tohru, we will come back tomorrow when you are well." Hana said in her normal droning tone.

And so Tohru slept as her friends left her, she dreamed of Japan, and the Sohma's, Hana, Uo, and Yuki.

* * *

I sat quietly on a rock that was placed next to my garden, I leaned my head into my hands and looked at the floor sighing, "Tohru… I wonder if you're okay right now, I wonder if you remember me…" 

When I walked into the room the next morning, Shigure sat with a pen in his mouth, his brows furrowed and his hands in his sleeves, looking at the empty table before him. I entered the room to see him sitting there like that and stared at him oddly, "What are you doing?"

"Oh Yuki!" Shigure said looking up in surprise, "Just thinking…"

I raised an eyebrow, "About?"

"Oh nothing, nothing." Shigure said smiling and waving his hand. Then suddenly, Shigure began to speak in a sad tone.

_With that last bow Ishido left Kikai. Grumpily Ishido headed towards a house just for him. He slid open the shoji door and left his sandals there, exchanging them for slippers. He outwardly sighed as he absently looked up at the ceiling. _

_He then proceeded to walk to a room in the back of the house and he sat to write a story. He spent hours writing on hundreds of sheets of paper, his hand always aching, his heart hurting more. He wrote of things he was not supposed to write; if Kikai found out, she'd be furious. He was supposed to be writing a book on Sohma History, instead he drew little graphic novels and wrote a diary and notes on Kikai and how she treated people._

_When Ishido was finally finished, he leaned back into his soft floor chair and sighed, "She's gonna be so angry…" With that last passing thought Ishido handed over his writings to an editor. The editor raised an eyebrow but went back to her company to edit them and publish it._

_Meanwhile Ishido trudged sadly back to Kikai, in his hands was a copy of the manuscript, except this one was edited to what Kikai wanted. He waited patiently at the shoji door entrance but knew he'd be waiting a long time. From inside the house he heard the patient and calm voice of Takai and the screaming voice of Kikai._

_Kikai screamed once more and threw open the shoji door, her robe falling below her shoulders revealing the top of her chest, "Give it to me Ishido." Kikai held her hand out._

_Ishido handed her the manuscript, she grabbed it and immediately went back to Takai. Ishido slumped down against the house hugged his knees and cried._

_Athrin sat quietly playing with Hitori, "I think we should go find Ishido…"_

_Hitori nodded, "Yea…"_

I looked at Shigure, "How… creative."

Shigure's sadness faded and he smiled at me stupidly.

* * *

I know… its short… but hey, it's the best I could do, it gave you all the info anyway! 

Review Responses!

mirXsan4eva- Thanks! I hope I didn't disappoint you.

Cloverlaughs nervously- Erm… thanks…

Fallen Angel of Darkness- I know… but… I love Kagura, she's so cute! Yea, I'm straight, it's just I love her eyes and hair and her attitude…

Yokai Cesia and Chi- Once again biology ruins my life, except this time my boyfriend wasn't helping… its cause of him I'm updating a day later then planned…

Afra- A cheerleader? Ra ra?

Dark Inu Fan- Does it?

Christ's Child- I did, but at that time I didn't think of asking for info… it woulda been lame anyway…

Christine- Sure!

dragondolphin1990- YAY! I got one of my favorite reviewers back! –jumps up and down-

Alcapacien- Yes it can, thank you very much!


	26. Day 12 Kagura's Narrow Block

Okay. Well it's the weekend, as promised… your chapter. I just realized what my muse is; oddly enough she is a white fox with rainbow paint spots all over her. I was rereading the story and she broke free of her writer's block prison. My dear little Arit. Arit is my muse and I want you all to thank her for getting rid of my writer's block! Thanks Arit! (Note: Arit is not real.) 3 CHAPTERS LEFT EVERYONE!

Music I was Listening To: Behind His Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson

* * *

Chapter 26 (The REAL DEAL!)- Day 12- Kagura's Narrow Block

* * *

_Cold. She was so cold. I was too late. She lay there, dead. In a cold sweat. The shock paralyzed me, I couldn't even cry. I stood there, looking at her dead body. Tohru. I mouthed it, tried to speak it, no words came from my mouth. Over and over I thought it, Tohru. Tohru. My darling beloved Tohru. The only one who understands me. The only one I love. Tohru. Dead. The first thing I knew, I was on my knees, by hands on the floor, my head down, silent tears splattering the floor. Silent sobs racked my body. The sobs turned into an asthma attack, and I fell forward. Someone was shaking me awake. 'Yuki! YUKI! YUKI!'_

"Yuki!"

_That… was real… someone was trying to awake me… but who?_

"Yuki."

_Hatori and Kagura._

Without opening my eyes I said, "She's dead… Tohru's dead!"

Kagura covered her mouth with her hands in fright and looked at Hatori. Hatori was unphased, "Yuki. You were dreaming… it's okay now.."

I couldn't shake off the cold, the feeling was immense, and I was shaking. I knew I had been convulsing from the looks Kagura was giving me… apparently one of the first voices was Shigure, who had called Hatori out of worry. Hatori was seated in a chair near my bed. Kagura was standing, her hands folded, smiling nervously at me. I looked at them, then suddenly I realized, two days. I had two days left. I had to leave for America tomorrow. Hatori smiled because he saw my conclusion, he handed me an envelope, "Tickets."

Kagura smiled too, "And Akito's letter. No touchie though."

I looked at them, and more silent tears fell, I looked at the letter in my hands. The tears fell onto my hands and slid off them. They felt warm against the cold. A gentle warm hand lay across mine, it was Kagura, "She'll be okay Yuki. Because you love her… she'll be okay."

I nodded, knowing Kagura was right. I then remembered that I need Kagura's story. Kagura didn't hesitate to begin without another word.

* * *

_Running, running. Barefoot. Cold. Rain. Mud, so much mud. Screams. Piercing screams. She fell. She couldn't understand, it disgusted her, but she was too worried to realize that. Kyo. Where was Kyo… curse? Oh yes. Kyo was cursed. She heard that female voice speak gently, 'I love you Kyo. That's why I don't want anyone to see you.' A light shined on the fallen, mud covered girl. Then it faded into blackness and another image appeared. 'Be safe.' She saw her mother, waving and smiling. Tears fell, into nothingness, resonating into blackness. The resonating drops of her tears brought about new images. She sat at her desk, the bell ringing. Uo and Hana smiling. Yuki also smiling. And Kyo, in his own w ay looking happy. So long ago. Something pressed against her lips, she had closed her eyes, and opened them to the deep purple of 'The Prince'. She smiled, "Yuki…"_

"Yuki…" Tohru murmured, "Yuki."

Uo and Hana smiled and said nothing as Tohru continued dreaming.

* * *

_In fury Kikai read the story. She shouted angrily, "A list, I need a list! Damn rotten Junishi!" So Kikai called for paper and pens and began to make a list of those Junishi she had found. She needed them all dead. In a part of her mind it gave her comfort, if they were dead, she might live. If they died, the curse might die too, and then she'd live. And she'd laugh at all of them. She organized her list in order of the zodiac._

_Rat- Takai- Living_

_Cow- Ina- Dead_

_Tiger- Kuro- Dead_

_Bunny- Kotetsuma- Living_

_Dragon- Lina- Dead_

_Snake- Bunza- Dead_

_Horse- Koro- Dead_

_Sheep- Hitori- Living_

_Monkey- Athrin- Living_

_Rooster- Ishido- Living_

_Dog- Unknown_

_Boar- Unknown_

_Kikai hid her list in her kimono. She growled and called in her doctor. She completely forgot Takai was there. She let the doctor examine her for a pregnancy test and then she went back to Takai, "I want a child to kill… to blood my hands with… to experiment on… and it hurts you most, because you care about the zodiac children."_

_Takai wanted to slap her, but couldn't. He backed away, and began to walk out. Kikai allowed him to. He saw Ishido slumped by the entrance. Athrin and Hitori arrived to see the crying child. Ishido sobbed some more, "She'll be sooo mad…"_

_Hitori and Athrin didn't know what was wrong. Takai did. And 9 monthes later, Kikai had not one, but two children. A girl and a boy. She couldn't hold the boy, it was a board, but the girl was holdable. The years went by, 6 years to be exact. And it was time for Takai to keep his promise. Athrin and Hitori had to play. But Hitori had grown attached to Ishido, and Athrin enjoyed spending time with the little dog-cursed girl half his age. The boar child found comfort in spending time with Kotetsuma. _

"_Marli…" Athrin said lightly to the girl with curly black hair and deep blue eyes._

"_Yes Athwin?" The small girl said._

"_Your mother… she treats you well?"_

"_Yes. Momma seems to like me… she hates Rali though." Rali was Marli's nickname for her brother, Raliku._

"_How odd…"_

_Elsewhere Ishido and Hitori were talking quietly, when interrupted by a solemn Takai, "Hitori, angel… Kikai needs to see you." Hitori gave on sad look to Ishido. Ishido looked at Takai who smiled warmly. Hitori went, alone, to see Kikai._

"_Rali… it's almost time…" Kotetsuma told the boy._

"_Yes Suma… I know… we should go find Marli…" Rali said determined to do something.

* * *

_

I nodded, "Thank you Kagura… I need to… well no I don't actually…" I was indicating luggage… but I didn't think I'd need it really. Hatori nodded agreeing. Kagura turned and left. Hatori spoke after a moment, "Good luck Yuki… she needs you now…"

* * *

WHOOT! GO ME! 2 Hours of hard work, but I finally coaxed Arit and my little fox muse saved my story… REVIEW RESPONESE AT 2 AM! WHOOO! 

Tomara- Thank you so much Tomara, it means a lot!

writersrus05- New reviewer! Thank you!

Nachan- I'm glad you approve, lol.

Valese- Straight and to the point. Thank you!

dragondolphin1990- We all have lives… even me!

Yokai Cesia and Chi- Ruin? My bf didn't ruin anything… he only delayed your chapter, he made me happy though.

Fallen Angel of Darkness- Watch what you read… it might be worse then your journal… lol

Lil-Kudo- No, but I may read it soon…

Dark Inu Fan- -sweatdrop- Yesh. Me know…

Alcapacien- Also new reviewer? YAY! Thanks.

trunks and goten- You all cherish Tohru don't you? Lol

kashuneko- More? Was this enough? Lol

Christine- You're welcome.


	27. Day 13 and 14 The Agony of Loss

Today is April 23rd 2005. This is the last chapter. Well… in this story. There will be an epilogue and if you guys have questions in your reviews after the epilogue, an authors note. I'm very proud of myself for writing this. And happy because all of you like it. I will put the day I finished this chapter at the bottom. So enjoy my heart wrenching tale of Yuki and Tohru. I love you all! And Arit says goodbye. We thank you all for your wonderful support! READ SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES! I also just realized I forgot Kyo, so he's in here too… but I'm combining his and Akito's in the same chapter so it's longer.

Music: Random Songs (Blue, Bohemian Rhapsody, Since U Been Gone, Beautiful Soul, Behind These Hazel Eyes, and Breaking the Habit)

* * *

Chapter 27- Days 13+14- The Agony of Loss

* * *

I blinked furiously as someone shook me awake. "Damn rat." The person mumbled, "Get up Yuki!"

I opened my eyes slowly to see an angry looking Kyo standing over me. His hands on his hips, his eyes scowling but his mouth in a recognizable smile. His eyes were shining with excitement. "You forgot all about me you damn rat!"

I gasped. I had indeed forgotten I needed Kyo's story also, "Kyo…"

"Don't fret about it… I'm here to tell it to you before your plane leaves." Kyo said shrugging as if it was no big deal. The scowl he had worn which changed to a smile went back to a frown, "But don't think that means anything you damn rat."

* * *

_Rat- Takai- Living_

_Cow- Ina- Dead_

_Tiger- Kuro- Dead_

_Bunny- Kotetsuma- Living_

_Dragon- Lina- Dead_

_Snake- Bunza- Dead_

_Horse- Koro- Dead_

_Sheep- Hitori- Living_

_Monkey- Athrin- Living_

_Rooster- Ishido- Living_

_Dog- Marli- Living_

_Boar- Raliku- Living_

_Kikai updated her list, scowling down at the names of her own children. They needed to die, they all needed to die! Kikai was furious. The one thing that amused her was Ishido and Hitori… Hitori wasn't a child anymore, but she wasn't an adult either. She was a pretty young teen of around 13-14 now and so was Ishido. Ishido, over the years, had become a faithful servant to Kikai. His motivation was immense fear. So one day, when he was talking to Hitori, Kikai grabbed her and threw her into a room. Ishido pleaded. Kikai had a whip. She took it out and threatened Ishido to play with her or let her die by whip… Ishido had no choice. Much to the pain of Hitori, and the disgust of Ishido… Kikai, using fear, forced Ishido to rape Hitori. _

_For monthes and monthes Kikai had Hitori locked away and tied down, and for monthes and monthes Ishido was forced to hurt her. When she finally was pregnant she was 16 and that time… she had coughed blood. Ishido remembered wiping it away and the tears that fell from her red eyes. _

_Kikai smirked in delight, "Only one zodiac left, this child better be it…" Kikai was waiting for the cat. Kikai desperately wanted to torture the cat. She had wanted a child so bad, not to complete her list, but to torment the cat. She too knew the Zodiac Legend. _

_Ishido had gone to visit her everyday since. He had truly liked her, and was worried about her. He didn't care that the child she was carrying was his, all he cared about was her. And during these two long years, Athrin worried about his friend also…_

_Monthes passed and Hitori was growing sick, frail and weak. Kikai thought, happily mind you, that the birth of her child would be the end of her. She was wrong. Hitori wouldn't let herself die. She knew she had to save herself and her family, and she managed to hang on. Her daughter was indeed the cat of the zodiac. She was issued the bracelet, the dreaded black and white bracelet. Arit. Hitori called her child Arit._

((TRIBUTE TO MY MUSE IN THE LAST CHAPTER!))

_The orange haired child was small, fragile, and weak. Her large crimson eyes pierced the day and night. She was so small yet dangerous. Kikai thought Arit was a wretchedly ugly child and Hitori, with her limited strength did her best to protect her daughter. _

_The members of the family were growing older now. Kotetsuma and Takai were already pretty old, considering the year. Kikai was getting sick of everything. She was sick of the whole family, and as Family Leader, her life was dwindling. It was getting worse each day. Everyone's agony added to everything. Over and over Kikai checked her list of her family zodiac. Over and over she wished they were all dead. One day she just couldn't stand it, she brought Kotetsuma and Takai in, and she killed them both. _

_Hitori cried. Ishido comforted her and their daughter Arit. Athrin watched over Kikai's children who also wept. The family was dying and there was nothing they could do. Kikai updated her list. Yet again._

_Rat- Takai- Dead_

_Cow- Ina- Dead_

_Tiger- Kuro- Dead_

_Bunny- Kotetsuma- Dead_

_Dragon- Lina- Dead_

_Snake- Bunza- Dead_

_Horse- Koro- Dead_

_Sheep- Hitori- Living (Barely)_

_Monkey- Athrin- Living_

_Rooster- Ishido- Living_

_Dog- Marli- Living_

_Boar- Raliku- Living_

_Cat- Arit- Living_

_Kikai sneered. Only 6 Junishi left. Only 6.

* * *

_

When Kyo finished, his hands were still on his hips but his eyes were softer, "It's pretty depressing." Then he gave a grin, "And if you let Tohru die, you damn rat, I'm gonna have to kill you. And then I'll really have beaten you…"

I gave a half smile, "She won't die, you stupid cat."

Kyo smiled and then turned to leave, his back to Yuki, "Yuki. Sorry." And then Kyo left the room.

I blinked at him, at the place he had been standing. He had apologized. The stupid cat. Kyo. He had apologized. I smiled, and mainly to myself I muttered, "I'm sorry too."

I quickly stood up and got ready. The trip would take a whole day, and I'd be with Tohru again tomorrow. Tomorrow. One word. But such a long time. I smiled at the thought of Tohru, always smiling, never caring about herself. And now he had to save her. He didn't think he could. He was so afraid he wouldn't make it.

* * *

Tohru awoke the next day with a fit and a high fever, she was slightly delirious. Uo and Hana didn't and wouldn't leave her side until the Prince showed up. Tohru was having convulsions and she couldn't keep still. Her unbelievably high fever caused her to be delirious and she didn't recognize anyone or anything anymore. Tohru was really sick, and the doctors straight out said this, "If she keeps getting worse like this… she may not live till Saturday."

((Because, of course, all my lovely readers, you remember that the final day was on a Friday. Making day 13 on a Thursday… but I'm sure you all already knew that. LOL))

Hana had silent tears in her eyes and Uo was straight out sobbing. Tohru was dying.

* * *

I grabbed the small bag I had prepared. I stood out in front of the Main House, leaning against the huge doors. I didn't feel like going in, so I awaited Hatori's arrival, outside the gate. But in a few minutes, I realized that I had to go in or miss my plane. So I pushed open the huge wooden door and stepped inside the estate. Everyone was waiting for me. Much to my surprise. Kisa was crying, and Hiro was hugging her. Kagura and Kyo were standing side by side, Kagura smiling and Kyo looking away and scowling. Rin and Haru next. Then Shigure, Mii, Mine, Ayame, Momiji, Ritsu and Kureno. All were standing and waiting. Hatori came from behind them. He smiled, "You ready Yuki?"

I nodded, "Yea."

All the members turned to look at me, smiling, crying, and not speaking anything. Suddenly a dark voice sounded from the house, and Akito stepped out onto the yard, he gave me a one of a kind Akito smile. Then walked up to me and handed me a letter, "Yuki. I'm glad you weren't going to leave without saying goodbye. Take care of her… we won't meet again I suppose." Akito smiled a puzzling smile and walked away. Hatori bowed his head. And the others gave me reassuring smiles. I smiled back, and followed Hatori out the gate, "Hatori… what did Akito mean, when he said…"

Hatori looked at Yuki, "Nothing, it doesn't matter."

I looked at the letter in my hands, knowing what it was. It was pretty light though and I was afraid to read it. Hatori caught me staring at it and said, "Don't open it till you are an hour away from America. Akito's orders." I smirked, the sound of that… it sounded so… old. Akito's orders. Ha! What orders? I couldn't help it, it was funny. I muffled my laughter. But even so, Hatori smiled and chuckled at me as if I were some little kid. Hours later, I was on my way to America. Little did I know, Tohru was dying fast and my time was running out. I knew then though, on the plane, that I had to save her. No matter what.

On the plane, I constantly stared out the window at the now darkening sky. The plane was getting closer each hour. I couldn't stay awake any longer and fell asleep. I awoke hours later in daylight and we close. The pilot announced we were around an hour away from the States. I sighed and took out the letter, looking at it gently in my hands.

I ripped it open gently and began to read Akito's letter.

_Dearest Yuki,_

_I know at first you hated me. I am indeed sorry for what I had done but I promise to make it all up to you today. Even though you're not here any longer I know you will understand what I mean when you need to. So, you need to cure Tohru. I wasn't clear on that before. But by the end of this letter, everything will make sense. Just tell her about the story, give her courage. Courage to fight the disease. It should help her prevail and prove victorious. Please read this whole letter to her also. So let's finish the story and end the questions Yuki. Don't cry. I promise everything will be okay._

_Kikai called the six remaining Junishi into her midst. Athrin was accompanied by Raliku and Marli. Ishido and Hitori followed with their daughter Arit. She was a year old now. Kikai looked at them all. And before anyone knew what was going on, Kikai had a whip in her hands and she was smiling, "Children. Brats. You all are brats and I am disgusted. You will all die!" No one had any defense, no one could run. And one by one Kikai killed each child. _

_First she had advanced on Athrin, her children blocking him. She slaughtered them both with one fierce attack. Their blood rained down on Athrin and Kikai. Athrin sunk to his knees crying, "Your own children!"_

_Kikai sneered, "So?"_

_And then she killed Athrin. Ishido held tight to Hitori and Arit as Kikai, bloody now, advanced on them. Ishido shielded Hitori and Arit and Kikai whipped him furiously, his last words were, "In the end… I was… able… to pro…tec…t…you…" And then he had died._

_Hitori sobbed and hugged Arit, both were covered in Athrin's blood. Arit cried, "PAPA!" The small baby cried endlessly and Kikai went to rip Arit from her hands. Hitori held tight but Kikai slapped her and she slipped and fell backwards. Arit was torn from her and thrown on the ground. Hitori pleaded, "KIKAI, PLEASE!"_

_Too late. Kikai killed Arit. Only Hitori was left. Covered in the blood of her love and her child. The 17 year old teenager was lost as the 30 year old Kikai advanced on her. _((A/N: Well, Kikai's around that age…))_ Hitori was on her knees sobbing and begging, "Kikai… Kikai!"_

_Kikai's eyes were sharp and blood lustful, "Damn you all to Hell!"_

"_Kikai! Open your eyes! Your heart! Please! I know you're not bad… I know that somewhere inside of you, you're just lonely… LOOK AT THE DEATH AROUND YOU! We all could've been friends! Kikai please! Happiness is not having what you want. It's wanting what you have. Please Kikai." Hitori sobbed, and bowed low, her head touching the bloody tatami mat. Kikai stopped, she looked around her, and tears fell. She was crying. And then, she took a knife from her kimono and looked at Hitori, "I'm… so sorry… I'll let you live, but I… must die." And then Kikai committed suicide. Leaving the sobbing Hitori all alone…_

I glanced up from the letter, seeing the plane had landed. As I grabbed my small bag, I stuffed the letter into my pocket. I wiped the beginnings of tears from my eyes and looked around America's airport. Uo rushed over to me, "Yuki!"

I smiled weakly at her, "How is-"

She cut me off, "She's dying! Let's go!"

It all became a blur as Uo and I rushed to the hospital where Tohru was indeed dying. She was slipping in and out of consciousness. I was dazed when I saw her lying there. Hana next to her holding her hand, Tohru pale and having a fit, her fever high. The letter fell from my pocket as I rushed over to Tohru. She looked up at me weakly, "Dreams." She muttered it over and over again.

Hana and Uo looked at me, "She's been having dreams about you…"

"Tohru…" I said softly. Uo brought me a chair to sit in, I pulled it as close as I could to Tohru. I had her cold hands cupped in my warm hands. Tohru blinked at me weakly, "Yuki… you're… Yuki…."

"Yea Tohru… you need to listen to me… please… have courage… please hold on and listen to the story of the Sohmas…"

Tohru smiled, "Sohma… please tell me about them…"

So I did. I told her the whole story… and I watched her pale in front of my eyes. I watched her strain to stay awake. And then I remembered Akito's letter. I rushed up and grabbed it, reading the last part, which I hadn't read out loud to her.

"Hours later, someone found her and she was accepted as Family Leader until the next generation of Zodiacs. And then the whole cycle would start all over, except, there would be a new sheep, and Hitori would die peacefully. And the Family would live in turmoil for many years to come. Each time the Family Leader was more bearable." I glanced at her, she was smiling and trying to hold on. I noticed one last paragraph and was about to read it when Tohru suddenly stopped moving. Her eyes closed, and she looked calm. I was in shock, "Tohru… don't… die please!"

Tohru murmured something, "I'll… be …okay."

I sobbed and read the last of Akito's letter out loud, knowing although she was resting, that this would make everything clear and would make her truly okay. I scanned the letter and cried, tears diluting it. I choked down everything and read. Akito's voice swarmed about the room and it was as if he himself was reading it.

_And then, when Tohru cured us all, I knew what I had to do, and I knew what would happen to her. She'll be okay Yuki, because… I'm going to die for her. Just like Kikai for Hitori. So don't be sad. I will never see any of you again but I know you'll take of everyone. She'll live because I am kind and because I will die for her, in her place and the Curse will truly be gone. Be safe._

_Farewell,_

_Akito Sohma

* * *

_

Today is April 24th 2005. I am done. It is finished, and even I am crying and even I didn't know it was going to end this way. I love you all, there will be an epilogue in two weeks, and this will be my final review response to all of you. Much love, tell all your friends to review… hope to see ya reviewing my other stories sometime soon!

Much Love,

Lolabel

Fallen Angel of Darkness- Thank you so much for all your reviews!

Christine- Consider it wrapped… lol

CherryXBlossom- Thank you very much!

Krimzen Angel- At the last second I decided to let her live.

KatarinnaRaysLover- Thanks!

trunks and goten- I'm glad you like it, hope you liked this chapter.

Valese- I thought of your words when writing this.

Nachan- Well within a week is really soon for me.

dragondolphin1990- Thanks for being impatient, lol!

Yokai Cesia and Chi- I love loyal fans! Yay! Oh and now I say bai bai all the time!

Dark Inu Fan- My teacher did read it though, lol… thankies!

Lil-Kudo- Thanks!


	28. Epilogue

T'was sad that no one truly cried, I didn't write that chapter the way I wanted, but some of your reviews put the hugest grin on my face. One/two persons really made my day, I'd like to especially thank Leiko-chan and Kane-chan (whatever order). You guys gave me one of the nicest reviews and you both being new reviewers really made my day, so thank you… Lolabel-chan writes on!

_Epilogue to A Cursed Life

* * *

_

Sitting on the veranda of a nice sized house in Japan, a woman with long brown hair calls to a child playing in the yard, "Hitori! Hitori, be careful…" The child has short brown hair, and huge purple eyes, she is playing a skipping game in the garden. The little girl named Hitori acknowledges the woman with a nod and continues playing. Suddenly, a tall man with gray hair and purple eyes comes up from behind the woman and smiles gently. In his arms, he held a small baby, he gently stepped down off the veranda, gave the baby to the woman, who cuddled it, and went to scoop Hitori into his arms.

"Papa!" The girl cries giggling.

"Yes Hitori?" The man asks kindly.

This only causes the little girl to laugh more. The woman sitting on the veranda smiles, "Yuki, darling…"

Yuki looks to her, "Yes Tohru?"

"Kai smiled… look… come here." Her face was filled with elation as she gazed at the baby in her arms. Yuki came, holding Hitori in his arms still, and looked at the child in Tohru's arms who was indeed smiling. Yuki gave a huge smile, and Hitori pulled from his arms, "Papa let me go!" Yuki set her down and the girl gazed at her brother smiling.

_It was one of those classic family moments that you thought never existed in the real world. But obviously they did, because here they were there, and they were like that, and it seemed as if everything was awesome with life. And know what? It was. But you probably do not realize yet what has been happening, or what happened. Or… even … what my story told. It told the tale of hardships, and of love, and even of sacrifice. And sometimes, everything doesn't end happily, that's life, but humans learn to cope. But you know what else? Life is meant to live, it's meant to live it to the fullest, and although people die and things go wrong, no one is perfect and almost everything can be fixed. Just like the Sohmas. The main thing is, if you want to fix it, you can easily let yourself die and give up, but it's much harder and much more satisfying to live, just like they did. So gain strength from my touching tale, and live your life out, like it should. I guess, you all also want to know what has happened. Well that's an easy tale to tell…_

_((Back to Yuki-vision.))_

I decided, in case anything should happen to me after this point that I should write down what has happened to me. If I lost any one person in my family at this moment in time I'd be devastated, and that's the truth. So I will write down everything that has happened to this family for safe keeping, and a history to teach my children what evilness does to a person.

After I finished reading Akito's letter, I knew he would die and she would live. I was torn between relief and sadness, a horrible feeling. I have no idea what made me change so much but I feel as if I owe it all to Tohru. She truly understands me. And when she awakes, I will take her back to Japan. In fact, that is what I did. And surprisingly enough, Uo and Hana came with me, it was unbearable for them to watch her leave them and so they came with us.

So we all went back to Japan, in time to see the funeral being held for Akito. The family greeted us with a warm kind of sadness and a bit of happiness at their complete freedom. It was agreed that we would hold the wedding for Tohru and I next week, and many preparations began. I remember that day like it was yesterday. Tohru had bought a gorgeous silk white kimono, spackled with cherry blossom petals. Her hair was done up in the most adorable way, and I was told to wear a kimono as well. A more formal one though. Our vows were said, and then there was a party, I do not feel it important to go into those details.

Afterwards Tohru and I moved into a quaint and modest house inside the Sohma Estate. We spent many days, just holding the other, being around the other, we barely moved from a quiet spot on the veranda that faced the garden. One day, as I held her close to me in my arms she asked quietly, "Yuki… do you think this house is empty with just the two of us?"

Her question had caught me off-guard but I answered truthfully, "A little Tohru my love… do you want children to make it more like a home?"

Tohru nodded, "Yes, I do so love children."

"I know." I stroked her hair absently and she leaned closer to me. I kissed her delicately, moving her face to look at mine, "Okay then…"

Tohru gave me a huge smile and it was a year later that our daughter, Hitori, was born to us. Tohru was ecstatic and she fret and fondled little Hitori for all it was worth. As did I. It was when Hitori was 5 that Tohru confessed the house still seemed to be missing something, and already knowing what she had in mind, I agreed. But this time Tohru was not so lucky to get pregnant the first time, it took two years, but when Hitori was 7, Kai was born. Tohru was beyond words happy now, as was I. I was married to the one I loved, and we had two amazing children, nothing, nothing at all was better.

Now, at the time I'm writing this, Kai is only a few monthes, and Hitori's birthday is approaching. Also, Uo and Hana have decided to move onto the Sohma Estate. Next month the barrier between the 'outside' and the 'inside' will be torn down. It seems like so much has changed, but I really don't know anymore… I hope someday, a new generation of Sohma's will find this book, will find it, and will trust its morals… I can only hope.

_The book closes gently in your lap. Your friend looks at you from over your shoulder. She gives a weak smile, and you don't know whether to trust her or not. She speaks gently, "The tale woven in the pages of the book seem so unreal… people who turn into animals, a curse, and one girl saving them all. How unlikely is it?" You are unable to answer her, still shocked by the story. She goes on. "I don't know if you believe the story, or if you think I made the whole thing up… it doesn't matter to me… because you know what?" She doesn't even give you time to answer this time. "I believe it, it's true… it's all true. Yuki Sohma does exist, did exist… and his wife Tohru did save them all… so if you want to believe I wove that fantasy in the book and put the authors name as Yuki Sohma, believe that, but I'll forever know who it really was by and what the true meaning of it was." You nod, not knowing how to answer. You stare at the thick leather bound book in your hands. Running your finger over the title, 'A Cursed Life', tears leak down your face, and you cry, you cry for the family, and their sorrow, believing the story woven in the pages. The story of the Sohmas.

* * *

_

Woot… official doneness! LOVE YOU ALL MY DARLING REVIEWERS! YOU MADE MY LIFE A HAPPY THING! I better get a zillion more reviews for this epilogue! Oh, and I know my ending was tacky, but it was cute! I just couldn't resist, and also, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to one of my favorite Fullmetal Alchemist characters who, now unfortunately, is deceased. I wrote this epilogue in honor of Brigadier General Maes Hughes, may he forever watch over the Elric brothers and may his adorable daughter be protected. Amen to the anime guy. –salute-


End file.
